Maka's Changed and Soul's New
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: Maka no longer wears pigtails and uniform. She traded those in a long time ago. Soul just moved to Death City already a piano player in The Death Kids with Kid and Black*Star. Will these two fall in love or will something get in the way? Read and review. There is a sequel it's called Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten
1. Conventions

Maka Changed and Soul's New chap. 1

The sun was shining through my windows and hitting my face waking me up. I just remembered that I put my headphones in my ears to drown out my dad's "fun time" that he had with all the girls that he brought home. Ever since he started bringing them home I went through a change. My hair had black highlights; my clothes were usually pictures of cartoon, videogames, and funny sayings. I guess you could say that I filled out a little in the chest area, but not really much like my best friend Tsubaki.

"MAKA DARLINGGG!" my dad bursted in my room screaming.

"What?" I was upset.

"Breakfast is on the table. Do you want me take you to school?"

"Dad we've been through this you're not taking me to school ever. That's why I have a mode transportation."

"Maka a skateboard is not transportation."

"If it gets me where I need to go then it is. Get out before I Maka Chop you to your death."

He put his hands up in defense and backed out the room. I went to the bathroom that I had in my room and brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put a little make up on. I then went to my closet and pulled out my black ThunderCats shirt. I put my white plaid skirt on and pulled up my suspenders that said: Pokémon in white letters. My socks where striped and I put on black Nike high-tops.

I made my way down stairs grabbing my backpack and went to the kitchen. I grabbed my plate and sat down eating, soon to be joined by me father.

"Your going to the videogame convention after school today right?" he sipped on his coffee.

"Yes I am." I said eating my eggs.

"Do you need any money?"

"I do actually. Just 40 bucks."

"Here you go." He handed me the money.

"Thanks. We'll I have to go goodbye papa."

"Bye Maka."

I walked out the door and grabbed my skateboard. I rode it all the way to school.

~School~

At school I say my friend Tsubaki talking to our friends Liz and Patty Thompson. I ran up to them avoiding the people that were in my way.

"Hey Maka! Look Liz got me a new giraffe shirt. Ahaha he's dressed as a super hero!" Patty screamed.

"I see it's cool." I said giving them each a hug.

"Are we still going to the videogame convention after school?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course."

"You guys are such nerds and not just that you're ugly." Blair said coming up to us with her so called 'posse'

"Go away Blair or will I have to rearrange your face?" Liz asked cracking her knuckles.

"Please Thompson you couldn't do anything to me."

"Blair why do always bother us with you slutty clothes?" I asked.

"At least I get attention from the guys like the ones you wish you could go out with." She said.

"Not true Blair Maka has me." My boyfriend Elliot came and wrapped his eyes around my neck.

Elliot was popular and he was Blair's ex-boyfriend until he told her off.

"Whatever Elliot." She walked away after that.

"You guys are so cute together. Elliot are you coming with us?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. I asked Kid and Black*Star if they wanted to come and they said yes."

The bell started to ring and everyone said their goodbyes and went to their lockers. Elliot and I walked to my locker where I stuffed my board and backpack in there.

"You look cute today." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks. Only for you will I dress this cute."

"I like that."

We started to kiss until we heard someone cough. I broke away from him.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to be in your way." I said moving away from the kid with the white hair and red eyes.

"It's cool I'm in no rush to get to class." He said showing his shark teeth.

"Dude cool shirt. My Chemical Romance is an awesome band." Elliot said.

"Thanks man."

"Well come on Elliot let's get to class."

~POV change to Soul~

I watched as the boy Elliot and his girlfriend walked off. She was pretty, better looking than the girl that I saw that insulted her and her friends this morning. She had emerald eyes that could stare holes into you and her smile was genuine. I wonder what her name was.

I was cut off in my train of thoughts when the bell rang and the hallway started to clear I made my way to my first class and which was biology. I walked in before the teacher rolled in with his computer chair falling over before he got in the class room. I looked around the room for a seat and to my luck the only seat open was next to the cute girl from this morning. I went and took the seat next to her she turned and smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." She greeted me holding out her hand.

"I'm Soul 'Eater'." I shook her hand.

She chuckled a little. "Eater? Is that a stage name?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm in a band called The Death Kids. Maybe you know the other band members Black*Star and Death the Kid?"

"Yeah I know them. I've known Black*Star since we were little and Kid is going out with my friend Patty. So yeah I've heard of them, but I didn't know they were in a band."

Before I got to say anything the teacher Prof. Stein with a screw sticking out of his head started to begin class after he tried rolling his chair 4 times perfectly, but failed.

I looked over and saw Maka taking notes.

I had just made friends with a bookworm who's a nerd. She had tiny tits, well not so tiny fair size but small to me. I think?

~Lunch~

I walked through the lunch room looking for a place to sit until I heard Black*Star yell.

"Soul my man come sit by your god!" He was waving his arms around.

A girl with a ponytail tried to make him sit down. Kid was rearranging everything on his tray. The blond with the giraffe shirt laughed hysterically. Maka and Elliot were looking at a game informer magazine. The other girl who looked like she was the oldest sat there doing her nails. I sat down in the open spot next to Maka.

"Everyone this is Soul our piano player in the band." Star said pointing at me.

"Hey Soul." Maka smiled at me I smiled back.

"Soul. I guess you know Maka already, but I'll introduce you to everyone else. This is Patty and Liz Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Elliot Chambers." Kid said finishing his tray then started to eat it.

"Hey everybody."

They all smiled, but the smiles quickly changed when the girl from this morning came up to our table.

"Soul?" she asked

"Who are you?" I was puzzled.

"You don't remember me?"

"Obviously not if I just asked who you were."

"It's me Blair we used to go out in middle school."

I searched my mind for a Blair and I then remembered. She clung to me and never left me alone that's why broke up with her.

"Oh you the clingy chick." I said.

"I'm not clingy." She argued.

"Uh…Blair yes you. You were the same with me." Elliot said.

"Anyway Soul you should hang out with me and my friends." She said moving her arms so more of her boobs showed.

"No thanks. I'm good I'll hang with these guys."

"Fine whatever."

She walked away and Maka started to laugh.

"What's so funny? Your god demands to know?"

"Just the way she tried to talk Soul was really funny."

Then all the girls started to laugh, but the boys were still confused.

"Come on don't tell me. You guys didn't see what she was trying to do to Soul?"

They all shook their heads.

"You guys are useless." Liz said giving herself a face palm, "she was trying to seduce Soul."

"Oh. She was?" Black*Star asked.

"Yes you idiot!"

All the girls got up and walked towards the bathroom still laughing except for Liz who was still annoyed with what just happened.

~with the boys~

"So how did you and Maka met?" Soul asked breaking the silence.

Elliot looked up from the magazine and started with his answer, "I met her at Comic-con last year."

"Really, what was it like?"

"Why don't you come with us when it's in San Francisco this year? It's only three days long July 12 – 15."

"Sounds fun. Maybe I'll go."

"Cool."

~with the girls~

"I can't believe the guys couldn't tell what she was doing." Maka said.

"Boys are stupid!" Patty screamed laughing.

"I think their just dense." Tsubaki said giggling.

"Or just complete and utter idiots." Liz said rubbing her temples.

"Oi Liz when's Kilik coming back from New York with the twins?"

"I don't know he said he'd come back tomorrow, but I talked to him earlier and he said there were some complications with their flight. So their staying with his grandma a little longer."

"So he's grandma is fine then?"

"Yeah. Her hip operation was a success."

"That' wonderful."

"Well come on guys I'm pretty sure the guys are wondering about us."

The girls walked out the bathroom back to their table at lunch.

~time skips :p~

Maka's POV:

After school everyone meet up in front of the school.

"Everyone accounted for?" I asked. Looking at everyone.

"Yes!" Patty screamed.

"Then to the convention center."

We all walked to the convention center with the exception of me and Kid we rode our boards there. Everyone was having their own side conversations and I looked away from what was in front of me and tripped on a crack in the road. Instead of smashing my face in the ground I landed on something squishy and soft. I got up and saw Blair under me.

"Ew! Get off of me!" She screamed trying to push me off.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Stop moving! Guys help."

I looked up to see Elliot and Soul on the ground with massive nosebleeds, Kid freaking out about us not being symmetrical, and Black*Star taking pictures. I noticed the position Blair and I were in. I was on top of with chests pressing together, my hand were pulling down her shirt and both her hands were in my skirt.

Liz came over and pulled us apart. Blair got up and shot me a quick death glare before walking away. I stomped over to Soul and Elliot and kick them both in the side.

"You perverts!" I screamed and got back on my skateboard and rode away with Tsubaki pulling Black*Star, Patty laughing holding Kid along with his skateboard, and Liz rubbing her temples. We left Soul and Elliot who soon got up and ran after us with tissues stuffed up their noses.

~convention center~

We walked in the convention and Soul's red eyes got all big and wide looking around at all the people who were there.

"Is it all ways like this?" he said.

"Yeah it is." I said. "Well come one guys nothing's going to happen if we just stand here!"

We all scattered into different sections Soul followed Elliot and I around we stopped at Sony booth and looked at the different things they had, until Black*Star yelled for us. We rushed to the Microsoft booth and saw what Star was screaming about he was screaming about the Xbox 360 sitting there for about $120.00. He broke his old cause he got pissed off about how long it took to load a game and he threw it out the window then he sat on his bed crying hugging it to his chest rocking back and forth for an hour.

"Why don't you just get it?" asked Soul.

"Cause if I do Sid's gonna kill me. Since I broke the last one I have to wait until my birthday which is next year." He answered.

"Star you can always have my Xbox I don't use it anymore. My dad bought me a new that I use more than the old one." I said patting his back.

"Maka you'd that for me?"

"Of course you're like my brother."

He gave me a bear hug. "Your god appreciates your kindness and will surely back you back someday."

"Welcome, now put me down."

He put me down and we walked towards the Nintendo section.

~time skips again :p~

Soul's POV:

After the convention everyone had bought something including me. Maka bought a new God of War II disc, Elliot bought Batman: Arkham City, Liz got a memory card, Patty got a giraffe game, Black*Star and Kid both got MW3 for the PS 3. Me I just got a few gaming magazines.

"Hey Soul do you want to come over for some drinks at my house?" Maka asked stopping on her skateboard.

"Sure. If your folks are okay with it." I said scratching the back of my head.

"My dad we'll be cool. He'll be happy to see with someone besides Elliot in the house, but not very excited about it being a guy."

"Maka's dad is over protective. He threatened to kill me if I deflowered his precious daughter."

"How about you come with that way he kills you instead of me."

"Funny. Wish I could but I promised my mom I'd babysit my cousin tonight, so I gotta go bye."

Everyone else soon left leaving me to follow Maka to her house. She stopped at a bush and jumped in, but pulling me with her.

"Why are we in a bush?" I asked.

"Shush…my dad is escorting one of his many whores out the door. So stay down and be quiet." She said covering my mouth with her hand.

I licked her hand and she quickly moved her hand away wiping it off on my shirt. Once we saw a car drive by are our 'hiding' spot we continued to walk towards Maka house.

Maka opened the door only to be met by a red haired man.

"MAKKAAAA YOU'VE COME HOME TO PAPA!" he squeezed her.

"MAKA CHOPP!" she brought a book down on his head.

She looked at me and stepped over her father.

"Maka who's the boy?"

"This is my friend Soul who's new to Death City. Shouldn't you be unconscious?"

"My head has gotten used to." He picked me up by the collar. "Listen you if you ever touch or hurt _my _Maka I'll kill you."

"No you won't papa."

"Eh, nice to meet you too Mr. Albarn." I smiled a little and let Maka drag me to her room.

Maka's room was way different than I expected. It had posters of anime, games, and shows. She had pictures of her friends and family and I saw one of a pink haired girl who Maka was standing next to.

"Hey Maka who's this?" I picked up the picture.

"That was my best friend Crona. He passed away recently from an accident. His older brother Ragnarok died looking for the person that killed him leaving their mom Medusa alone. After that everything changed I guess."

She put the picture back down and turned on the PS 2. I sat on the computer chair that she had in her room noticing her expensive computer.

"Where are those drinks you offered?" I asked spinning around in the chair.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about them."

She walked over to her mini fridge in the corner of her room and pulled out two Arizona teas. When she bent over to get them I could she her black lacy underwear a little. I felt blood trickle down my nose.

"Do you have any tissues?"

"Yeah on the bathroom sink in the door next to you."

I got up and went to the bathroom. Wiping the blood away I noticed her bathroom was filled with womanly products and she had a red lacy bra on the floor. I passed out from another nosebleed imaging Maka wearing that thing.

~End!~

**A/N: Well what do you think of chapter one hmmm? If there are misspelled words forgive me please. I'm still working on my other Soul Eater fanfic Future Years, so chap. 8 will be coming soon for that.**

**Soul: Maka wears lacy bras? **

**Maka: Soul don't be a pervert! T_T**

**Awesome: Chill you two. I got this under control c:**

**Maka: That's what I'm worried about. **

**Soul: Awesome does not own Soul Eater or its characters! Thank God she doesn't! XD**

**Awesome: STFU T_T **


	2. Origami Paper Cranes & Nintendo 64's

Maka's Changed and Soul's New chap. 2

~The day after yesterday~

Soul's POV:

Yesterday I got Maka Chopped for the first time. It hurt like hell, that tiny titted bitch is gonna pay for it to. Luckily her dad was able to bring me home after I got knocked.

I was on my school riding on my orange motorcycle feelin' so soul cool (A/N: awesome song). Today was gonna be a cool if I can avoid being Maka chopped, other than that it won't be good at all. From where I was I could see the school coming into view and I saw Maka on her board going towards school her was in long pigtails and her skirt was flowing in the wind showing her underwear. I tried to hold back a nosebleed to my success it worked, but when she did a 360 the blood flowed out my nose like a waterfall.

~school~

I walked up the steps to the school. Dammit why are there so many steps to get the building? Before I could reach the top step someone tackled me and my I was being suffocated.

"Souly!" someone yelled.

"Mmff!" I muffled a scream.

I pulled away to see Blair flashing me and my nose erupted with blood and I passed out. Before my eyes closed I saw Maka's green eyes looking down at me.

I'm going to die from blood lose, because of these two.

~POV switch~

I watched Soul's nose erupt with blood when he saw Blair. Personally I was surprised that his blood look like a volcano erupting. I hopped off my board and walked towards him, I was smiling and I propped him on my board and rolled him to the dispensary.

When we were half way there Kid stopped us.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Blair flashed him." I answered.

"Do you want help rolling him there?"

"Nope I got him. This actually kinda fun."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like when Black*Star and I would sit on pillows and roll down the stairs."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. Until I broke my arm."

I walked away laughing and finally finished rolling Soul to the infirmary. I opened the door to see Prof. Stein writing on a clipboard.

"Prof. Stein I didn't know you worked in here." I said pulling Soul on the bed.

"I only work in here in the mornings before school and when school is over." He didn't even look up from his clipboard he just rolled is chair over to the bed.

"Well can you help Soul?"

"What happened?"

"Massive nose bleed."

"Okay I will. You can go to class now."

"Cool. I'll check on him later."

I got on my skateboard and rolled off. We weren't supposed to ride in school, but I wanted to get my locker fast. I Maka Albarn cannot be late for class at all. No sir no exceptions.

Elliot was waiting for me at my locker.

"Well well Albarn is breaking a school rule. No wheels in school sweetheart." He said kissing my forehead.

"I had to roll Soul to the infirmary."

"I saw he got flashed by Blair and then WHOSH! His nose erupts like a volcano!"

He used hand motions to show what happened.

"I was laughing. Come on I'm not going to be late for class."

We walked to our different classes. Since my first class was Prof. Stein I wondered if he was going to run late because of Soul.

~Back to Soul for the ladies~

I woke up in the dispensary. Prof. Stein was writing stuff on the clip board.

"I see you woke up." He was turning the screw in his head.

"Yeah. How'd I get here?" I was rubbing my head.

"Maka rolled you on her skateboard. Then rolled away on it getting to class."

"Maka did?"

"Isn't that what I just said? T_T"

"Hehehe."

"Well if you ready you can go to class."

I got up and was making my way towards the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"No you guys are having a sub for my class."

"Cool."

I walked out the door headed to my locker and then headed to class.

In class everyone was whispering about what happened. Maka's the only one who wasn't saying anything; she didn't even look at me when I walked in the class. Maybe she's mad that she had to roll me on her board. I poked her with my pencil in her side like 5 times until she looked at me.

"What?" she hissed.

"Are you ok?"

"I was until you and your dumbass got a nose bleed from Blair and then I had to roll your fat ass to the infirmary. So yeah I'm just fanfuckingtastic."

"Chill. It was an uncool experience for me, so just drop it. And you just jealous cause you have tiny tits and Blair doesn't."

"Jealous! You think I'm jealous of that slut!" she yelling catching the attention of the class.

"Maka calm down."

"I will not calm down! I don't even know why I'm arguing to you about this and your not my boyfriend!"

"I was just telling the truth! And the truth just bite doesn't it?"

"Fuck you Soul! I'm out of here."

She ran out the classroom leaving me shocked in my seat and the class started to whisper. I put my face on my desk and kept it there.

~lunch~

"Has anyone see Maka?" Elliot asked.

"She went home dude." Black*Star said chomping down on some fries.

"Why? She doesn't skip."

"Cause this white haired dumb fuck pissed her off." Liz said.

"How in the hell did you do that?"

"I called her tiny tits and then compared them to Blair's." I said quietly.

"Are you a mad man? Do you want a death wish or something?" Elliot asked.

"Of course not. Why does Maka hate Blair so much?"

"Well it all started back in grade school." Liz began.

~Flashback~

"_Look guys I did it finally!" Maka exclaimed showing her friends her origami crane._

"_It looks awesome Maka. I wish I could make one." Patty screamed._

"_Watch it flaps it's wings too!"_

"_Let your god see!" Black*Star budged Patty out of the way._

"_Black*Star be nice!"_

"_Maka make me one. Your god commands you!"_

"_I can't mamma taught me before she left and I don't remember how."_

"_That's okay Maka." Liz said._

"_It's so pretty I those hanging in my room, but their different colors." Tsubaki said._

"_What are you babies talking about now?" The mean girl Blair asked._

"_Nothing go away!"_

"_That's not nice Maka. Let me see it." Blair snatched the crane out of Maka's hands._

"_Give it back meanie!"_

"_This thing is ugly."Blair ripped up the crane and threw it on the ground. Before leaving she spit on it and stomped her foot on it._

_Maka crumpled to the ground and cried. It was the only thing that Maka had to remember of her mother before she left to go around the world. Maka promised herself that she wouldn't let Blair get the best of her anymore that day._

~Flashback over~

"So it was over a paper crane?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was the only thing Maka had to remember of her mother, before her mom left her with her man whore of a dad." Liz said.

"Maka's dad is a man whore!" Patty screamed.

"So her mom left her alone?'

"Basically. That's why she had that paper crane and she fuckin' hates Blair cause she destroyed it."

Man I just pissed off Maka which was bad. I'll visit her after school to say sorry.

~POV change to Maka~

Stupid Soul made me explode in front of everyone. I freaking' hate him now! I hope he dies from blood loss.

I was riding my board back to my house. Hopefully my dad will be at work like he shouldn't have been yesterday, but wasn't I'm surprised he's still vice principal at Shibusen. I walked up the steps to my house only to be met by someone moaning and groaning on my couch.

"PAPA!" I screamed.

"Maka what are you doing home?" he asked covering himself.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't want to talk about it. Put your clothes back on. And you slut! You think you can just waltz in my house and do as you please with my papa? Hell no! Get the fuck out my house!"

"Maka?"

"What!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Being compared to a slut at school by a guy you just met and fell hard for!"

I ran to my room crying. Closing the door and locking. No amount of video games, comic, or TV will make me feel better.

~time skips and POV change again~

We all went to Maka's house even though only me and Elliot really needed to go, but everyone instead on going. I rang the door bell and Maka's dad answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"We came to see Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Hi Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty."

"Hello." All three girls said.

"Can we go see her?" Elliot asked.

"If you can get her to unlock her door and come out sure you can."

"Come on guys. Maka needs to be in my godly presence."Black*Star stepping into the house.

We all walked to Maka's door hearing music coming from the stereo. Tsubaki knocked on the door and the music stopped.

"Who is it?" Maka asked.

"It's me Tsubaki. I came with Liz and Patty." She answered.

We heard some shuffling and Maka unlocked the door and came out in a sweatshirt and sweatpants sucking a lollipop.

"What do you guys want?"

"We came to see you and Soul came to apologize."

She raised her eyebrow and back inside leaving us standing at the door. "Are you guys coming in or are you just going to sit there?"

She turned the music back on. I recognized it; it was from the Air Gear OST II Massiveness.

"Well apologize." Kid said pushing me forward.

"Uh…Maka?" I started. She turned her slightly to show she was listening.

"I'm really sorry for calling you tiny tits and comparing you to Blair when I had no right."

She turned around and smiled at me. "MAKAAAA CHOPP!" she brought a Harry Potter book down on my head.

"Now your forgiven asshole."

Everyone started laughing leaving me to grip my head rocking back and forth sitting on her floor.

Tsubaki's POV:

After the laughing died down everyone sat around Maka's room and grabbed drinks out of her mini fridge. Then the boys started to play video games which left the girls to sit on Maka's bed in a circle just to talk.

"So what happened after I left?" she asked.

"Well Kilik surprised me after school today. Turns when he called me he was on the plane." Liz said.

"Yeah sissy was crying her eyes out and kissing him all over his face." Patty said laughing.

"Black*Star was just being himself as usual." I sighed.

"So Maka can we go into the living room? I want to ask you something."

"Okay come one. Grab your drinks."

"Where are you guys going?" Soul asked.

"To my video game room."

"You don't have enough video games?"

"That's where I keep all the old ones that you can't buy anywhere else."

We walk towards her video game room and Maka pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. We all walked in sat on the couches she had. Maka turned on the TV and started playing Mario on the Nintendo 64.

"So Liz what's your question?"

"So I've noticed that every time your around Soul you blush. What's up with that?"

"What? I do not!"

"See your blushing right now."

"Maka likes Soul! Maka likes Soul!" Patty yelled.

"Shut up Patty! I have Elliot and why would I like that albino jerk anyway?"

"I don't know, but Maka Liz is right you do blush." I said.

"You too Tsubaki?"

"Sorry."

"Fine I guess I have a little crush on Soul. But I like Elliot and that's all that matters. Now hush and let me play my game. Go play pool or something."

~surprise POV change! ~ (bet you didn't see that one coming)

Black*Star's POV:

All of us guys were standing outside of Maka's videogame door listening to her conversation. We got here when Maka admitted she liked Soul, but only a little bit. You could Soul smirk, but you saw the sadness in Elliot's eyes that his girlfriend had eyes for another boy.

"Dude Elliot cheer up. Maka still loves you." I said patting his back.

"Yeah. Just never would have guessed that she liked Soul." He said smiling.

"I can't help it all the ladies love me." Soul said.

"Your not helping the situation Soul." Kid said slapping Soul on the back of the head.

"Sorry. And ouch Kid what the hell?"

"You were just making Elliot feel worse than he already was."

"Well can't help that he doesn't know how to keep his girlfriend interested in him."

"Dude. That's harsh even a god like me wouldn't say that." I said.

"Man fuck off. What if I like Maka too?"

"Back off of Maka. She's mine man."

"Yeah we'll see how long that last."

"You ass hole!"

And that's when our cover had been blown. Elliot attacked Soul which made them bust through the door scaring the girls. Kid and I could only stand shocked at what was going on. I had my money on Soul, but by the looks of it Elliot was winning until Soul punched in the gut.

"Guys stop them!" Liz screamed.

But me and Kid just stood there staring with our mouths wide open that's when they both did something they'd regret. They stepped on Maka's Nintendo 64 breaking it that was also something Maka got from her mom.

She screamed like a banshee which caused her dad to come running out his room.

"Maka what happened?" he asked.

Maka got down on her knees and held the Nintendo in her hands tears were streaming down her face.

"You fucking assholes! You broke the only think I had left of mother!" she screamed.

"Maka I-." Elliot started, but Maka stopped him.

"Don't start! I'm done with you two! Especially you Eater you've been bugging me all day! Just get the fuck out of my house and don't come back! I don't want to see, hear, smell, taste, or feel you! Any of you just all of you get the fuck out of my house and don't come back!"

Everyone rushed out the door the girls were the slowest though. You saw that they were hurt by what just happened. As soon as we were out the door she slammed it shut.

"Well that was interesting." I said chuckling.

"Black*Star shut the fuck up." Soul said walking away.

I guess this means our group's gonna be missing three members for awhile.

~a week later ~

Soul's POV:

School's been kinda boring I started hanging out with Blair and we ended up being a couple. Maka still hasn't come to school, but I see her at the store from time to time and I try to talk to her she just ignores me.

Elliot was having the same luck as me cause I saw him kissing another girl and I asked him about it and he said Maka and him were no more. The only people Maka still talked to were Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star. I tried to ask them how Maka was, but they wouldn't tell me either. Today however was different Maka actually showed up wearing shorts that went past her knees, a sweatshirt, a hat which her hood was pulled over, and black Nikes. She looked like a girl with that one, but something didn't change she still rode her skateboard and she even rode it in school.

"Maka!" I screamed and she stopped and turned.

"What do you want Eater?" she asked.

"Where have you been?"

"At home. Why in the hell do you care?"

"Cause I was worried. You're my friend."

"Sure. Whatever you say can I go now?"

"No. I want to talk to you."

"I think you'll have to later cause your girlfriend is headed this way. And she doesn't like me. So bye Eater."

She waved and rolled on her skateboard grinding on the stair rail, getting yelled at by a teacher.

"Souly. Why were you talking to Albarn?"

"She's my friend."

"Doesn't look like it. Come on baby you don't need friends when you have me." She started kissing me.

Instead of pulling away I just gave in to the kiss.

"I have something special for you when you come over today. And don't talk to Albarn anymore she looks like a dude."

Blair was right she did. I just walked to Biology class that's the only class where I can talk t Maka cause she's my lab partner.

When I got there she wasn't there and class was about to start.

It's been 20 minutes and she's still not here. Suddenly a security guard came in with Maka in toll she was struggling to get free.

"Oh there you are Maka you can take you seat." Stein said.

"Kid not hats in school."The security guard took Maka's hat.

"Hey give me back that hat it's brand new." She reached for the hat but he had it out of her reach.

Maka's hood fell off in the process and Maka's hair grew longer and it was completely black this time.

She took her seat next to me and Stein continued with his lesson. Since we sat in the back we could.

"Maka what happened to your hair?" I touched it. It down to her waist.

"I just dyed it black is that a problem?"

"No. It looks good, but I liked the blonde better."

"Eh it was time for another change."

~End~

**A/N: What about that my homies? Sorry for mistakes guys. When I was writing this chapter I was listening to the Air Gear OST and then I started listening to the Soul Eater OST which both are on my YouTube account. Harharharhar! I'm a pirate c; Well I have CRT's at school tomorrow so I might be updating for a while, but if I do it'll be for my other Soul Eater fanfic Future Years. KK?**

**Soul: Maka can scream.**

**Maka: You guys broke my Nintendo 64 D:**

**Elliot: Sorry.**

**Awesome: She doesn't want to hear it. You moved one.**

**Dylan: Hey. I got the pizza you wanted and is that Soul Eater Evans!**

**Awesome: I told you I've been hanging out with them.**

**Dylan: Oh yeah. Hi I'm Dylan.**

**Soul: Your pretty cute. (;**

**Maka & Awesome: MAKAAAA, AWESOMEEE CHOPPP!**

**Soul: Shit.**

**Dylan: Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters neither do I just want to say the disclaimer.**

**Awesome: T-T STFU Dylan!**


	3. Kisses and Throw Ups

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 3

Soul POV:

What the hell Maka changed to much. One day she comes to school dressed as a guy now she's back to her regular self with the skirts, suspenders, and knee socks.

I looked across the cafeteria to where my old friends sat. They were laughing, Patty and Black*Star were having an eating contest. I missed sitting over there, but I can't turn back now I'm going out with Blair and I don't really talk to them. I still talk to Black*Star and Kid cause were in a band, we've got band practice so this is my chance!

"Soul were you listening to me?" Blair asked.

"Sorry. I'll be right back I'm going to the restroom real quick." I got up and rushed away. I could feel their eyes on me.

When I got up to go to the restroom, so did Kid and Black*Star. We all walked in at the same time.

"Soul man what's up?" Black*Star greeted.

"Nothin much. What's up with you and everyone else?" I said.

"Everyone's fine actually. Maka went back to her old self." Kid said fixing the paper towels in the bathroom.

"I noticed. What's her deal anyway?"

"You broke her Nintendo 64 which is worth a lot of money and her mom used to play it with her all the time."Black*Star said while taking a whiz.

"I invited them to our show on Friday at the club. I already gave them the passes and Maka's coming." Kid said washing is hands.

I just didn't say anything. I washed my hands then walked out the bathroom.

…~Time skip 2 band practice~

"What songs are we doing?" Kid asked.

"All Star, Easy Way Out, This Is War, Here It Goes Again, and Needing/Getting." I said playing my piano.

"Well let's get started. I promised Tsubaki that I would take her out tonight." Black*Star said hitting the drum.

"Yeah Patty wants to go out to."

"Alright let's play."

I started the opening to All Star.

~POV Change~

Maka's POV:

Everyone's busy doing something even my dad. He finally found a girlfriend. Her name is Amber, I like her but she's not better than momma.

Instead of just sulking I locked myself in my room and laid down. I couldn't go to sleep so I played some music, to my luck the song Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye came on and I immediately thought of Soul.

Suddenly the door bell rang forcing me to stop thinking and get up. I unlocked my door and walked to the front door; looking through the peep hole I didn't see who it was cause they had their hood. I looked out the window and saw it was raining something that doesn't happen often in Death City. I unlocked and opened the front door only to have Soul stare me straight in the face.

"Hey Maka." He said smiling a little.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I come in first?"

"Fine."

I moved out the way and he walked inside I led him straight to the kitchen taking out Arizona Teas for both of us.

"So what do you want?" I asked again.

"I came to see how you were doing." He said sipping the tea.

"Now you care how I'm doing?"

"Maka I've always cared about you."

"Yea I can tell by when every time I turn the corner and your sucking face with Blair. That you really care about my well being."

"I'm only going out with Blair because the girl that I like doesn't know it."

"And you never thought of telling this girl?"

"I've thought about it, but the girl hates me."

"I'm so sorry." There was sarcasm in my voice.

"I don't need your sarcasm. I also just wanted to know if you were really coming to the show on Friday."

"If Kid said I was coming then I'm going. Only to show him and Black*Star support and because if I don't go Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty will be begging me to go if I don't."

"Look Maka. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about breaking your Nintendo 64."

"It's cool. My dad took me to get it repaired. It's all good, but I still hate you."

"Fair enough I think."

We both laughed and suddenly I didn't hate him anymore. Soul was the guy that I liked instantly when I first saw him. He sparked an interest into me with his shark teeth and white hair.

"Maka are you okay?" he asked poking my cheek.

I realized that I was staring at him.

"Uh yeah I'm okay."

"Hey Maka."

His face getting closer to mine.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

"You know the girl I like."

"What about her?"

"It's you."

His face was so close that our foreheads were touching and our lips were only inches apart. He brought his lips closer and I couldn't move. His lips touched mine in a slow kiss and I kissed him back pressing my lips harder on his.

He pressed down and he licked my bottom lip wanting entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance, he won our war. My hands wrapped themselves around his neck and my fingers played with his hair. While his hand wrapped around my waist, he rubbed my back and he squeezed my butt which caused me to gasp.

I pulled away getting some air. I could tell that I was blushing, because I felt the heat on my face.

"Um…Soul not to ruin the moment our anything, but don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked untangling my hands from him.

He caught my wrist before they were down beside me. "Maka the only girl I want to be with is you."

"Soul as much as it would make me happy to see Blair hurt, I'm not that type of person at all. I'm sorry, but you have to go and just forget about that kiss."

"Maka." I could sense the hurt in his voice.

"Leave Soul."

"Fine just forget everything that happened."

He walked out the door grabbing his jacket and slammed the door behind him. I locked the door and went to my room and the song Somebody That I Used to Know replayed on my iPod.

~POV change~

Soul's POV:

Stupid Maka. Why'd she have to say that? I really like her I really do, but how can I like someone that going push me away all the time? Sure I had Blair, but doesn't mean I like her at all. Fuck this man.

I made my over to Blair's house because she said she had a surprise for me.

The walk didn't take long considering that she lived two blocks away from Maka's house. I ringed her door bell and Blair opened the door wearing a short bath robe.

"Soul you made it!" she said hugging me.

"Of course. I said that I would come over babe." I said kissing her.

She grabbed my wrist and led me inside after closing and locking the door. We walked down a hallway and she opened a door to a room. I think it was her room, because there were clothes all over the floor.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked even though I already knew what it was. This chick wanted to have sex with me.

"Just lay down and you'll get it." She took off the bath robe to revile a skimpy outfit.

"Blair I don't think this is a great idea. I'd better go." I said.

"Why? Don't you love me Souly?" she purred.

"It's Soul and I'm love with someone else."

"Does this other person know?"

"Well yeah, but she rejected me."

"It's Maka isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"I see the way you look at her. I'm not stupid. I might hate Maka, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see her have a boyfriend."

"What?"

"Most guys don't ask her out because of her dad. Everyone knows what happened between her parents. Her dad's a man whore. Sure everyone things she's cute, but everyone's afraid she'll turn out like her father."

"I had no idea."

"It's okay Soul. So does this mean your breaking up with me?"

"No. She rejected me. Why would I go to a girl that doesn't like me when I have a girl that loves me right here?"

"Good now lay down like a good boy."

I laid down and let Blair give me surprise.

(**A/N: Since this is T story you don't get read what happened you pervs. If you want some lemon go read an M story. No lemon for you!)**

~The next day~

I drove into school felling really good about what happened between me and Blair. I am not longer a virgin thanks to her, but something inside me felt wrong about it. When I turned off my engine I heard wheels rolling and people laughing. I turned around to see Maka and Kid doing tricks on their skateboards and everyone else watching them and cheering.

Maka hit a crack in the sidewalk and her skateboard stopped, but she got sent flying.

"Maka!" I screamed and caught her in my arms.

"T-thanks Soul, I really appreciated it." She said getting to her feet.

"Anytime Maka." I smirked.

"Maka!" Kid yelled running over to us with their skate boards.

"Thanks Kid."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to throw up."

When she finished she threw up right on my shirt.

"Ahh!"

"OMG Soul I'm so-"

She threw up again, but turned around and threw up on Blair's shoes when she walked up.

"What the hell!"

"I'm so sorry."

Maka ran towards the school with Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, and Black*Star running after her. You heard her throw up again and a few screams from some girls.

I took off my shirt and walked towards the school with Blair behind me walking barefoot. We went inside the school office and told them what happened and she made me put on my gym shirt and Blair had an extra pair of shoes. We gave the lady our clothes and she told us to get them after school.

"Well that was gross." Blair said.

"I guess she couldn't hold her food." I said.

We heard someone screaming.

"Maka wait come back!" Kid screamed.

"No I'm leaving!" she screamed back.

She ended running right into me and knocking me to the ground. We locked eyes for a few minutes and she got off me and ran.

"Maka!" Tsubaki screamed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well Maka's really sick and she's supposed to wait for her dad to get out of a meeting, so she can go home."

"So?"

"She has a high fever and well Stein told her to lay down."

"But Maka being the stubborn girl said she was fine. And when we tried to get her to lay down she kicked be in the face and ran off." Black*Star said carrying an ice pack on his forehead.

"I'm going to go get her." Kid said hopping on his skateboard.

"We'll come too." Liz said grabbing Tsubaki and Patty.

"Your God will come to since she kicked me in the face. Soul you coming man?"

I looked at Blair and she was telling me with her eyes to drop it and then I looked at Black*Star and he was telling me to come. I sighed and took Blair's hand.

"So that's how it is then? You'd rather go with a whore instead of going to help Maka. I feel bad for Maka she loves you and you're not even going to help when she's sick."

"I told her that I loved her and she rejected me!"

"Because you were playing around with this whore. Maka doesn't do that she's not her father!"

"Well maybe if she was like her father maybe she'd have more of a good time."

Black*Star punched me straight in the face. "Don't you ever say that. Maka's the nicest, smartest, and stubbornness person I've ever met. She's like my little sister, she's cried to me about her parents every time they'd fight." He spat and then ran looking for her.

"Soul are you okay?" Blair asked.

"Yea." I said rubbing my face.

Black*Star came back up to us. "And don't be late on Friday, because we still have to do a sound check before the show." Then he ran away again.

"What's happening on Friday?"

"We have a band gig. Here I forgot to give you a pass." I handed Blair the pass.

"Thanks baby." She kissed my cheek and ran off.

~Maka's Turn~

Maka's POV:

I sat down curled in the corner of the school's roof. I had all the fresh air up here I could breathe without having to smell some cheap cologne or perfume.

"It feels good up here. I'm not near him." I said to myself.

I felt a tear trickle down my face.

"Maka?" someone said.

"BlackStar." I said.

"I knew you'd be up here. You always come up here when something's bothering you. Oh here."

He handed me a trash can.

"Thanks. Is everyone else looking for me?"

"Yeah."

"What about Soul?"

"What about him? He's an asshole he's not worth your time at all."

"BlackStar that's rude."

"It's the truth."

"I know, but I can't help but to have feelings for him anyway."

"Maka. I've known you since we were in diapers and your the nicest, determined, and stubbornness girl I've ever met. You shouldn't waste your time on Soul."

"Maybe you're right, but still he interests me and he makes me feel special.

"I think your fever is getting to you."

"No it's not, but I should go lay down."

"Ok. I'll take you hop on."

He bent down so I could hop on his back. But before I could Soul busted through the door.

"Maka!" he shouted.

"Soul what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. I was just about to go lay down."

"I'll take you."

"What about Blair?"

"What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend."

"She _was_ my girlfriend."

"You broke up with her?" BlackStar asked.

"You were right man. I can't abandon Maka when she's the girl that I'm meant to be with."

"Soul."

I ran into his open arms and hugged him.

"Carry me to the dispensary?"

"Of course."

I fell asleep in his arms as soon as we left the roof.

~The next fucking following week :3~

Soul's POV:

Sure Maka and I confessed that we liked each other, but she didn't want to be an official couple until she got better from her fever. I visited her every day. I avoided Blair in the best way possible she kept trying to talk to me.

I almost told her off, but Black*Star stopped me. He's matured over the week probably because of Maka.

"Hey Soul." Kilik said.

"Hey Kilik." I said fist bumping him.

"Can't wait for your show man. Liz told me it was going to me amazingly awesome."

"I guess you could say that. I wish Maka could come though."

"Liz told me that Maka is feeling better and her body temperature is back to normal."

"Are you serious?"

"On my favorite Jay-Z CD."

"I'm going to go see her." I ran off.

"Oi Soul! It's the middle of the school day you can't go home!" Kilik yelled after me.

"Watch me man!"

I swerved through people that were in my way and made it outside to my motorcycle. I'm going to see Maka. I put my key in the ignition and it roared to life.

I was making sharp turns and from where I was I could see Maka's house and her father smoking outside on the steps.

"Mr. Albarn." I said taking my key out the ignition and hopping off my bike.

"Octopus headed child." He said blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Nice to see you too."

"Come here to see Maka?"

"Yeah."

"She's in the back yard playing with her new puppy."

I walked to the fence and opened the door only to be tackled by a Dalmatian puppy two of them.

"Pongo and Perdita come back here." Maka said laughing.

I was laying on the ground being licked by the puppies and Maka standing over me.

"Soul what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I said pushing the puppies off me ever so gently.

"Sorry about them they really like people."

"It's okay. Can I have a hug?"

"Of course." She walked into my outstretched hands.

"I missed you Maka."

"I've only been gone a week Soul."

"That's a long time for me."

"I'm going to your show tonight."

"Seriously?"

"On my Maka chops."

Come to think of it I haven't been Maka chopped in awhile.

"Oi Soul before I forget. MAKA CHOPP! That's for kissing me when you were with Blair."

"I'm sorry. OUCH MAKA!"

I was sitting on the ground holding my head when Maka sat in my lap.

"You know Soul I forgive you. And to show that I'm sorry you get this."

She turned over and kissed me right on the lips and I kissed her in return. The kissed stayed simple until I licked her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth and let me enter her mouth. She tasted like mints and chocolate.

She moaned when I brought my mouth to her neck.

"Hey you two you better not being doing anything freaky back there!" Spirit yelled.

"Papa!" Maka screamed.

"Ahaha its okay Maka. So does this mean we're an official couple now?" I asked kissing her cheek.

She blushed red before she answered, "Of course it does dummy. Come on lets go play some video games."

"Cool with me."

"Come her Pongo and Perdita." Spirit called to the puppies and the ran inside going straight to their food bowls.

We walked into Maka's house and went to her room and play MW3 until it was time for me to get ready for the show.

"Bye Maka." I kissed her cheek

"Bye Soul. Don't worry Liz is picking me up." She kissed me back.

**A/N: What now bitches! I finished the damn chapter be proud! Sorry it took me awhile I got distracted. I was waiting for the Soul Eater Manga to update chapter 97 is up on the website I was reading it on. I got my friend Hailey to accompany me to the 8****th**** grade dance. She's my wife we're both going to look amazingly awesome in our dresses! Anyway review or I will kill you in your sleep. ;) Oh…and I'm glad that I got Kilik in their finally!**

**Soul: Finally I'm with Maka.**

**Maka: *blushes* Thanks Soul.**

**Dylan: *cries* It's so cute!**

**Awesome: Oh yeah this chapter was dedicated to Dylan cause she's awesome like that and she kept bugging me about it.**

**Dylan: Yeah bitch.**

**Awesome: Man STFU T_T I Awesome do not own the Soul Eater or its characters. **

**Maka: You finally admitted it.**

**Awesome: Yeah, yeah. If I did you and Soul would be together already.**

**Soul: But you don't so HA!**

**Awesome: You better run bitch. I'm gonna beat your ass!**

**Dylan: Review please! **


	4. Pregnance and Love

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 4

Maka's POV:

I was getting ready for the gig that I promised everyone I'd go to, to show support for Soul, Kid, and Black Star. I decided on wearing my Gorillaz shirt, white jeans, and my black boots with the white buckles.

"Maka! Liz is here!" Amber yelled.

"Coming Amber!" I yelled back.

I raced downstairs only to be chased by Pongo and Perdita (A/N: 101 Dalmatians!) who were barking and jumping up and down and attacking Liz's legs. I went to the front door to see Kilik, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki waiting for me on the porch steps.

"Hey Maka! Ready to go?" Patty beamed hugging me.

"Of course!" I said hugging her back.

"Let's go than ladies. I still have to pick up the twins!" Kilik said walking towards his car.

After we all got in and put our seatbelts on we headed towards Kilik's place to pick up the twins. After we did that we went to the club called: Death's Night. Since it was dark the sign was lit up with the neon colors. When Patty saw this her eye lit up and her mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Well let's go." I said showing the bouncer my pass.

When we got there you could see the bar to the left, the stage in the front, and a hallway with a sign that said bathrooms to you right. I followed everyone to a booth that was on the left of the stage I could see people drinking and dancing to the music on the dance floor.

Suddenly the music stopped and Soul appeared on stage with Kid and Black Star.

"Hey Death City! We are The Death Kids and where are here to play you a few songs for the night!" he screamed into the mic.

Everyone cheered and our table was the loudest cheering.

They started to play and I recognized the first couple songs which were This Is War, All Star, Easy Way Out, and Here It Goes Again. The last which made me have to listen to the lyrics very closely.

Soul: Italics

Kid & Black Star: Bold

Everyone: Italics Bold

_I've been waiting for months, waiting for years, waiting for you to change.  
Aw, but there ain't much that's dumber, there ain't much that's dumber  
than pinning your hopes on a change in another.  
And I, yeah I still need you, but what good's that gonna do?_

Soul started to sing while playing the piano.

_Needing is one thing, and getting gettings another._

_So I been sitting around, wasting my time,  
wondering what you been doing.  
Aw, and it ain't real forgiving, it ain't real forgiving  
sitting here picturing someone else living.  
And I, yeah I still need you, but what good's that gonna do?  
Needing is one thing, and getting gettings another._

Kid did a guitar solo which sounded amazingly awesome.

_I've been hoping for months, hoping for years, hoping I might forget._

**Aw, but it don't get much dumber, it don't get much dumber  
than trying to forget a girl when you love her.**_**  
**__And I, yeah I still need you, but what good's that gonna do?  
Needing is one thing, and getting gettings another. _

**When? When? Why not now? Why not me? Why not me?**

After the song everyone clapped and cheered and the guys walked off stage and the club music started back up. We all got up and met them at the door. When they walked out Tsubaki and Patty hugged Black*Star and Kid, while I stood there smiling like an idiot at Soul.

"Well how'd we do?" Soul asked.

"You guys did amazing!" I said hugging him.

"Thanks baby."

I blushed probably about 10 different shades of red, before we all went to the dance floor.

~POV change to the piano shark lookin' dude~

Soul's POV:

All of us went to the dance floor to enjoy ourselves. Maka and I danced really. For a girl that just plays video games all the time she can really dance. She was grinding against me and I kept kissing her in different spots, but the one that got the most reaction was her neck so I stick to that spot until we both got tired.

We went to the booth and before I sat down I ordered drinks for both of us. Getting myself a beer and I got Maka water because I know she doesn't drink at all. I was walking back to the booth when I saw a guy talking Maka making her laugh.

The guy walked away after his friends called him back to where they were sitting. I walked up to the table and put her drink down while sitting next to her.

"What did that guy want?" I asked taking a sip of my beer.

"Oh he works at GameStop and well we know each other very well since I'm in there all the time." She answered taking her water.

"What's his name?"

"Jared. He goes to our school."

"You mean that guy that sits in front of me in math?"

"Yeah him."

"Ok. Do you want to leave?"

"Can you?"

"Yeah. We're done playing and the manager paid us before hand just let text Kid and Black*Star then we can go."

I pulled out my phone and noticed that I had 10 missed calls from Blair and I deleted them all. She's too clingy and I have Maka the love of my life. After I texted them I grabbed Maka's hand and we went to motorcycle.

"We have to ride your motorcycle?" she asked looking at it cautiously.

"Yes. Yes we do. Here you can have my helmet." I handed her my helmet.

She sighed then got on and I started it and drove to Maka's house. When moved she wrapped her arms around my waist super tight. I chuckled to myself, but I also began to blush.

~Time freakin' skip!~

I turned off the bike and Maka immediately off the bike and handed me my helmet.

"Soul. Do you want to stay the night?" she asked.

"Um…if that's okay."

"Well it's already almost 1 o'clock in the morning. So I'd think you'd be pretty tired."

"Won't your dad get mad."

"Not if I ask him. He usually doesn't go to sleep until I get home from whatever I was doing. So come on."

She grabbed my hand and we walked to her door. She unlocked it and we heard the TV on and we walked straight to the living room.

"Papa?"

"Yes Maka?"

"I'm home. Can Soul stay the night?"

"The octopus head? Sure fine as long as you guys don't get intimate."

"Thanks Spirit. You're not such a bad guy after all." I said.

"Shut it kid. And it's Mr. Albarn to you."

"Come on Soul. I'm pretty sure my papa has clothes for you to borrow."

We walked to her dad's room only to be met by a sleeping Amber. Maka led me to the closet and handed me some pants and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." I whispered kissing her cheek.

She blushed and we went to her room.

"I'm going to change so I'll be right back. While I change you can change in here."

She walked into her bathroom and I started to get undressed. I noticed that Pongo and Perdita were sleeping on their little doggy beds next to Maka's bed. I slipped the shirt over my head and noticed that it smelled like Maka instead of the old man. Maybe she wore this a couple times.

Maybe I'll ask her. My thoughts were cut off when Maka walked out the bathroom with a striped tank top, and fuzzy black booty shorts.

"You're trying to get me in trouble with your old man aren't you?" I asked wrapping my hands around her waist.

"Maybe. But I just want to lay down right now. We can always do that later." She said kissing me.

I kissed her back and our kissed turned into heated passion. I laid her down on the bed and continued kissing her when I bit her bottom lip she moaned and it was really sexy. Like a hella sexy moan. I started to move my hands under her shirt when all of a sudden my phone rang.

Maka stopped kissing and looked at me puzzled. I blushed my ringtone was embarrassing it was Black*Star shouting about how awesome he was.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." I said picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Soul?"_

"Who is this?"

"_It's me Blair."_

"What do you want?"

"_Can we talk?"_

"I'm kinda in the middle of something with Maka."

"_At 1 in the morning?"_

"Yes. So bye."

"_No Soul it's important."_

"Tell me later, but not right now."

I hung up the phone and noticed that Maka climbed under the covers.

"Maka I wasn't done yet." I said poking her cheek.

"Well I'm tired. What did Blair have to tell you?" She said.

"I don't know I hung before she could say anything."

"Goodnight Soul."

She turned out the lights.

"Night Maka. Sweet dreams." I wrapped my hands around her and fell asleep.

~Super extra long time skip~

~1 month later~

Blair's been trying to get a hold of me for a whole month, but I just keep avoiding her. I see her around once in awhile, but every time I see her she's coming out of dispensary looking sick.

I was sitting in biology when my name was called on the loud speaker "_Soul Eater Evans come to the front office." _

"Evans? Your last name is Evans?" asked Maka.

"Yeah." I said grabbing my stuff.

"As in the famous musician family Evans?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

I walked out and made my way to the office.

When I got there they told me to go into the principal's office.

"Hello Evans." The principal said.

"It's Eater not Evans. Mayor Death." I said taking a seat. I noticed Blair was sitting in here.

"Well it has come to my attention that Blair here is expecting."

I looked at Death and then at Blair. "Expecting what?"

"A baby."

My eyes went wide with terror. "Is it mine?"

"Yeah actually. All the other guys used protection."

"And you never thought of using birth control?"

"Well it never occurred to me."

"I see that you two are going need to work this out. Blair when you start to show you don't need to come to school. I'll send all your homework to your house. You two may go back to class."

I got up and walked out with Blair on my heel.

"Soul wait."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but you kept avoiding me. And it's too late to get an abortion."

"Don't even say that. Abortions are terrible. Why would you kill a human being when they can't even defend themselves?"

"So you want to keep the baby?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"It's because of Maka isn't it?"

"Well she's my girlfriend and I love her. And you being pregnant doesn't help me, so I'll think about it."

"Fine. Call me when you make your choice."

"Okay. Bye."

I walked back to class and the bell rang, everyone was coming out of their classes and I noticed Maka walking and talking to Kid.

Instead of walking to her and saying what happened I went and headed towards the roof.

~POV change and a time skip~

Maka's POV:

So here I am sitting at lunch wondering where Soul is since he never came back after he called up to the office.

"Maka? Maka you there?" Black*Star asked waving his hand in my face.

"Uh…yeah. I'm just wondering where Soul is." I answered still looking around.

"Maybe he's on the roof." Patty said playing with her food.

"Patty stop that. Go check on the roof Maka." Kid said slapping Patty's hand then going back to fixing Liz's hair.

"Okay I'll be right back."

When I got up Blair followed me out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Albarn." She said.

"What do you want Blair?" I asked.

"You looking for Soul right?"

"Yeah."

"Well can I come with you?"

"Why?"

"Because him and I have something important to discuss."

"Fine. Come on."

Blair and I walked to the roof in silence. It's not like we were gonna have a full out conversation we don't like each other.

When we got there I opened the door and I saw Soul sitting on the railing with his eyes closed.

"Soul." I said.

I noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Maka. I'm so sorry." He said giving me a hug and crying in my hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"You might as well tell her Soul." Blair said.

"Well you see. The day I kissed you and pushed me away. I was on my way to Blair's house and we had sex. I wasn't wearing a condom and you see Blair's pregnant."

"And it's yours?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun being a father. And Blair I know you'll make a good mother. Hope you two are happy together."

I ran off from the roof and ran home, bumping into Black*Star who had probably come looking for Soul and I.

"Maka!" he screamed.

I kept running. I had to get out of here and never come back.

God I'm so emotional.

~POV change again~

Black*Star's POV:

I just walked out the cafeteria and I was making my way the roof to see if Maka found Soul. Instead I found Maka running out of the door that said roof. She bumped into me and kept running.

"Maka!" I screamed, but she didn't stop.

Time for a god to find out what's going on here. I went to through the door of the roof and walked up the steps only to find Soul hugging Blair and crying. A frown crept onto my face and I walked up the two.

I stopped walking when I was right behind Soul.

"Having fun?" There was disgust in my voice.

"B-Black*Star what are you doing up here?" Soul stuttered.

"I would like to know why the girl that's like a little sister to me is crying."

"Well you see-"He was cut off by Blair.

"I'm pregnant and Soul's the father."

"What? Did you do this while you were going out with Maka?"

"No. This happened like a couple days before Maka and I went out."

"So now she's crying and you're just gonna stand there crying and hugging Blair?"

"What do you want me to do man?"

"I want you stop acting like a fucking pussy and go talk to her about it." I grabbed the collar of his shirt prepared to punch him in the face.

"Fine. I'll talk her."

I let go of his shirt and turned walking away. Stupid bastard, Soul doesn't deserve Maka at all. I'd kill him if it wasn't for Maka. I hate to see her in pain.

I'm not supposed to feel like this at all. Wanting Maka all for myself when I have Tsubaki. What is wrong with me?

I walk out the doors to school and notice Tsubaki is waiting for me.  
"Black*Star are you okay?" she asked.

"A GOD LIKE ME IS ALWAYS FINE. HAHAHA!" I'm lying and she knows it.

"Black*Star you can tell me anything you know that." She smiled at me.

"Tsubaki, Soul got Blair pregnant and Maka ran off crying."

"Oh my goodness."

"Exactly and I don't know what to do now. Tsubaki help me."

"First of all you're a god don't beg for help. Second you love Maka don't you? Like more than a sister. And third we'll figure out something."

"Tsubaki how'd you know?"

"I've always know Black*Star and I'm okay with it. If you love someone else I can't stop you."

"I promise you Tsubaki, no I promise you as a God that you will be my goddess forever. I'll never leave you, but my Maka needs help and I'm going to help her."

"I love you Black*Star."

"I love you too Tsubaki. And maybe one day you'll forgive me for loving another."

I ran off to go find Maka.

**A/N: There it's done. It took me whole weekend, but I finished finally! Now I have to work on my other story Future Years. Finally! :D so freakin' happy. This chapter was dedicated to Sora and Maka hope you read and like it!**

**Soul: I got Blair pregnant?**

**Awesome: That's what it says. Maka are you okay?**

**Maka: …**

**Soul: I'm sorry Maka.**

**Blair: You shouldn't be.**

**Dylan: STFU stripper cat.**

**Blair: Soul she's being mean to me. *hides behind Soul***

**Awesome: Maka?**

**Maka: I'm going home now. Bye.**

**Awesome: Nice going jackass.**

**Soul: Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters.**

**Black*Star: I love Maka? O_o**

**Awesome: God help them from being slow. *facepalm***


	5. Band aids and Game Stop

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 5

Maka's POV:

Stupid Soul, stupid Blair. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did he do it? It hurts to know he did this.

I was running home and I tripped on the sidewalk skinning my knee. Instead of getting up I just sat there on my butt holding my knee and crying.

I had to be crying for an hour now. I noticed that the sun wasn't in my face anymore, I looked up to see Black*Star panting to catch his breath.

"Black*Star?" I was puzzled.

"You idiot. Why did you have to go and trip?" He asked picking me up bridal style.

"Black*Star put me down."

"Even a God has to help his loyal subjects at times. Besides you're like my little sister if you're hurt then it's my job to protect you."

I blushed a little. "T-Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go get that scrap cleaned."

~At Maka's house~

Nobody was home except for Pongo and Perdita who keep trying to bite Black*Star because he was holding me, they were probably used to Soul.

"Where is everybody?" Black*Star asked getting the first aid kit.

"Papa's probably at the school and Amber is most likely at work too." I said flinching when he dabbed the rubbing alcohol on me.

"Sorry. Just hold still and don't be a pussy."

"I have one don't I? And you would know what a pussy is wouldn't you."

"Shut up. Your God doesn't have to argue with you about it. And there it's bandaged."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So I guess you should be headed back to school?" I said standing up.

"Nah it's already out, so I'll just walk home."

"Okay. I'll see you out the door."

When we were walking towards the door Pongo and Perdita decided to screw with our footing and we fell over. I was on the floor and Black*Star was on top of me.

We stayed like that for a couple seconds then my front door bursted open revealing an angry and terrified lookin' Soul.

"Maka?" he said.

"Soul I-." I started.

I was cut off when Soul tackled Black*Star to ground.

"You bastard!" Soul screamed punching Black*Star in the face.

"Dude get off of me! It's not what you think!" Black*Star said throwing Soul off of him.

"MAKA CHOPP!" I screamed slamming a dictionary on both of their heads.

~Change of POV~

Soul's POV:

"What the hell Maka!" Black*Star and I screamed.

"I didn't want you guys fighting in my house and breaking something else." She answered smiling sweetly.

"Maka I'm just going to go. Tsubaki's probably waiting for me." Black*Star said hugging Maka and leaving.

"So Soul what do you want? Shouldn't you be with Blair?" Maka asked.

"I came here to talk to you about what's going on." I said.

"About Blair having your child?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"I still want to be with you. And help Blair with this child."

"Soul. I want to be with you too."

"So then everything is okay."

"No. The fact that you got Blair pregnant doesn't really help me at all."

"Not cool. So what are you saying?"

"I can't be with you at all."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Soul, but we can't be together. Maybe someday, but not now."

"I'm sorry Maka. Hopefully someday you'll forgive me."

"Same here." She started crying.

I walked out the room and out the front door. I heard the door click behind me telling me that Maka locked the door.

I guess now I'll have to call my parents

~time skip~

So I decided to call my parents to let them know of the situation.

I dialed the number and a lady picked up the phone.

"_Hello? Evans music corporation. How may I help you?"_

"Hi. I'd like to speak to Annabelle Lee Evans or Jeffery Evans." I said.

"_Might I ask whose calling?"_

"Their son. Soul Evans." I sighed.

"_Yes right away Mr. Evans."_

I waited a little bit until I heard a deep familiar voice.

"_Soul?"_

"Hey dad. Long time no see."

"_How've you've been?"_

"The same. I'm still trying my hardest at the piano."

"_That wonderful to hear. So what can I do you for?"_

"I have a little problem."

"_What kind of problem?"_

"Well…I sorta kinda got a girl pregnant."

"_YOU WHAT!"_

Someone isn't happy.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"_Sorry? Sorry is not going to take care of a baby! Why did you do this?"_

"It kinda of just happened."

"_Is this girl you're girlfriend?"_

She's not Maka.

"She used to be."

"_Soul I think you need to talk to your mother about this. I'm far too busy and I need to watch my blood pressure."_

"Okay. I'll call mom. It was nice talking to you dad."

"_I wish I could say the same. Why can't you be more like Wes?"_

Because Wes and I are two different people.

I hung up the phone and dialed my old house.

"_Hey this is Wes. Who is this?" _

"Wes, it's me Soul can I talk to mom?"

"_Soul! Nice to hear you from you. Yeah I'll get mom hold on."_

I waited a little bit and mom talked into the receiver.

"_Soul sweet heart. How've have you been. Your grandma has been worried about you."_

"I mom. I've been fine. I called grandma once."

"_Okay. So what do you need?"_

"I have a problem. I got my ex-girlfriend Blair pregnant."

"_Oh. Soul how could you be so reckless? Wesley shut your mouth!"_

"What did he say?"

"_Nothing of importance to this situation. How are you going to take care of this baby?"_

"I'll have to get a job. I mean dad and you take care of my living expensive, so I guess I'll have to get a job."

"_Soul. I thought you told me there was a girl that you loved whose name I believe was Maka. Am I right?"_

Right in the heart.

"Yes. I do love her, but she's not talking to me right now. I already told her."

"_Soul we raised you better than this. Why can't you be more like Wes? He's a talented violinist and he's careful when it comes to girls."_

"BECAUSE ME AND WES ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE MOM!"

Oh man. I just yelled at my mom.

"_Soul Mitchell Evans! You do not raise your voice at your mother."_

"I'm sorry mom it's just that you and dad always compare me to Wes. Wes and I are two different people. It made fell like I wasn't anything to you guys; Grandma was the only one that made me feel like I was something special."

"_Soul I'm so sorry, me and your father never meant to make you feel that way. Wes go to your room. I wouldn't ever care if you're 50 as long as you live under my roof you go by my rules! Now go to your room. Anyway, Soul I'm sorry. Your father and I will support you every step of the way while you take care of the baby."_

"Thanks mom. I love you and tell Wes I said he's a jerk."

"_I love you too sweetie and I will. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and laid down on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

~time skip to tomorrow~

I had just parked my motorcycle in the parking space when Blair came up to me. I gave her a toothy grin and walked with her up the stairs to the building. When we got to the top everyone stopped what they were doing and started looking at Blair and I and whispering.

I looked to my left and saw Maka with everyone else. Maka was staring at me with hurt in her eyes, everyone must have noticed and thought something was going to happen, but Maka just shrugged her shoulders and walked the other way.

I'm so sorry Maka.

As the day went on people kept looking at me and Blair and the only time I saw Maka was in Biology, but Stein had everyone's seats changed so I didn't sit by her anymore. Although in math I sat next Kid.

"Hey Kid." I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What's up with everyone?"

"Just the fact that you went back to Blair after what happened and you're giving Maka a bad name."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is teasing Maka because of you."

"Serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Death the Kid is there something that you and Soul would like to share with the rest of the class?" Ms. Mjolnir asked.

"No. Our conversation is over."

"Good now pay attention."

Great now Kid's pissed at me too? This was a cool day.

~POV change and time skip~

Maka's POV:

It's lunch and I decided to eat on the roof. From here you can see all of Death City it's so beautiful, it might be in the middle of nowhere but it has lot of potential.

_Soul why did you do this? I loved you with all my heart and you tore it apart. Is Blair really worth it? Is she better than me? What am I to you?_

My phone rang breaking my train of thought. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tsubaki looking for me. I ended the call. I'm just going to go home.

I walked down the stairs and rounded the corner, but when I saw Blair and Soul there I stayed where I was.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm saying that I love Maka." He said.

"Soul. You can't love her. You saw the way she looked at us. She had pity in her eyes and she's looking down on us."

I did have pity in my eyes, but I wasn't looking down on them.

"I don't care Blair. This baby is ruining everything."

"Don't say that!"

She started crying.

"Are you even sure it's mine?"

"Yes!"

"Blair when this baby is born we're getting a blood test to see if it's mine or not."

"Whatever. I'm going back to lunch."

"Fine."

When I was sure that they were gone I walked towards my locker and got my skateboard and backpack out.

"Albarn skipping school again?" I heard someone say.

"Jared what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I go to school here. And Mayor Death let's me get out of school early on days that I have to work, since with my whole family situation going on."

"Oh yeah. I hope your mom gets better."

"Same here me and my dad are trying our hardest to make sure she gets the best medical attention. Do you want to go to work with me? We just got some new games in."

"I'd love to."

"Well then Albarn let's go."

"Ok."

And just like that I walked out of school with my Game Stop buddy Jared.

End

**A/N: Sweet success I finally finished the chapter. Whoray! I'm so happy (: This chapter took me a while cause I kept getting distracted. I bet some of you are like I thought this was a Soma well so did I. But we don't all get what we want. Now do we. And I named Soul's mom Annabelle Lee because of Edgar Allan Poe.**

**Soul: I don't feel the love.**

**Awesome: Next time don't get a girl pregnant.**

**Maka: Sweet. I get to hang out with Jared.**

**Dylan: I love it.**

**Awesome: I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Soul: This is supposed to be a Soma.**

**Awesome: I thought that too. But nah man my mind don't work like that. (:**

**Soul: T_T you suck.**

**Maka: MAKA CHOOPP!**


	6. Pools and Moans

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 6

~6 months later~

Soul's POV:

It's been 6 months since the Blair incident. Blair is 7 months pregnant with the child that isn't mine, turns out it was another guy's kid.

Maka and I have healed things for the most part, but she's still mad at me for having sex with Blair. We started going out again after I found out the child wasn't mine and my parents were even happier.

"Soul! Quit standing there and come praise your God!" yelled Black*Star.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"You okay Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. Does anyone know where Maka is?"

"She's on her way." Liz said talking to Kilik.

~POV change :D~

Maka's POV:

CRAP! Everyone's waiting for me to show up at the pool (A/N: it's like May) and I haven't even put my bathing suit on yet.

"PAPA!" I screamed.

"Yes?" he said peeking his head in my door.

"Can you take Pongo and Perdita? I'm trying to get ready."

"Of course sweetie."

He walked out the room taking the puppies.

Now time for me to get ready.

~time skip~

I was running to the entrance of the pool spotting Soul standing there by himself. Everyone probably already went inside. I walked up to Soul and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Maka. Ready?" he said taking my hand.

"Of course. Sorry I'm late Pongo unplugged my clock." I said kissing his cheek.

"It's okay."

We walked in the gate and there weren't as many people as I thought there would be. I took off my t-shirt and walked towards the water.

"Aren't you going to take off your shorts?" Soul asked.

I looked down at my basketball shorts.

"No I like them on." I said.

"But I want to see how cute you look in your bikini bottoms."

"Between you and me I'm not wearing my bottoms I couldn't find them."

Soul's face turned a bright red and he took off his shirt revealing his sculpted muscles.

He looked over at me and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked grabbing my waist.

"Um…I actually do." I said blushing.

"Then prove it."

He leaned his head down to mine and I closed my eyes.

Instead of being met by a kiss I was met by water hitting my body. The ass threw me in the water.

"Soul you asshole! You threw me in the water!" I said catching my breath and shouting.

"Ahaha you thought I was going to kiss you! Come on I love you Maka, but I couldn't resist besides I'll kiss you now."

He jumped in the water splashing me some more and some other people around us.

Idiot.

Soul's POV:

I jumped in the water splashing Maka and a couple other people. I swam over to Maka and grabbed her by her waist.

"I'm sorry babe." I said nuzzling my head in her neck.

"You're lucky my shorts didn't fall off. Jerk."

"But I'm your jerk."

"I guess so." She wrapped her hand around my neck.

I leaned my face down to actually kiss her this time, but I was foiled by the king of all loud mouths.

"MAKA! YOU'RE HERE NOW COME AND WORSHIP YOUR GOD!" Black*Star yelled at the top of the water slide catching a few people's attention.

"Black*Star slide down! You're holding up the line!" Kid yelled from the 8th place in line. Of course.

"AHAHA BEHOLD AS I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR SLIDE DOWN THIS SLIDE!" he yelled.

He slid down the slide much to everyone's happiness and landed in the water with a splash.

"Hey Maka?" I said.

"Yeah Soul?" she asked looking back at me.

I kissed her on the lips and when I was about to pull away but her arms were around my neck and I couldn't pull away at all. Since I couldn't I guessed we were gonna have a make out session right here.

I licked her bottom lip and she moaned. Maka's kind of horny. Allowing me entrance I explored her mouth and we fought for dominance, I won though. We were still making out until Maka made a very sexy sound when she pulled her head away.

"Ahh Soul." She moaned pulling away.

"Maka." I said moving my mouth to her neck sucking on it.

"Uh…Maka, Soul you might want to take that somewhere else. After all you're in a public place." Liz said walking up with Kilik.

We pulled away real fast blushing.

"Yeah sorry." Maka said.

"How uncool. Girls are staring at me." I said looking at all the girls giving me lovey dovey eyes.

Maka just rolled her eyes and walked towards Tsubaki and started talking. I walked over to Black*Star and Kid and we started to have a water fight then the girls joined us.

Before we left Black*Star pulled me back.

"Don't tell me you have to pee again." I said rolling my eyes.

"No I don't, but I have a question."

"And I maybe have the answer."

"Are you and Maka having sex?"

I whipped me head around to face Black*Star.

"No we aren't!" I hissed quietly.

"That's now what it looked like at the pool. You could Maka moaning."

"We were making out. And besides even if I wanted to Maka would never be up for it. What if I made the mistake with her that I did with Blair?"

"It was a yes or no question. But it's okay. I was just wondering cause me and Tsubaki have been bed rocking for awhile." He smirked.

"Uncool. That's just nasty, I really didn't need to know that at all."

"AHAHA I AM THE GREAT GOD BLACK*STAR WHO MAKES HIS GIRLFRIEND SCREAM HIS NAME!"

Idiot.

Tsubaki and everyone else stopped walking and faced the blue haired monkey and the girls looked at Tsubaki who was completely red.

"Black*Star you weren't supposed to say anything!" she screamed in frustration.

"There's nothing wrong with that Kid and I do it all the time." Patty said.

"Patty!" Kid and Liz yelled.

"You've been having sex with my little sister?"

"Well…yeah actually and it's pretty great. She's so symmetrical in bed."

"Ahh! I'll kill you Kid!"

"Sis if you kill Kid I'll never forgive you."

"So I guess that means the only people not having sex are Maka, Soul, Liz, and Kilik." Kid said avoiding Liz's glare.

"Actually me and Liz already tapped it." Kilik said.

"WTF! So Soul and I are the only ones who haven't done it yet?" Maka said.

"Yeah basically." Kid said.

"Fuck you guys. I'm going home, come on Soul."

"Alright. Bye guys see you later."

Maka and I walked away from our friends and headed towards my motorcycle. I could tell Maka was upset because her face was red with anger. She looks so cute, even if her is black.

"Maka are you ever going back to being a dirty blonde?" I asked handed her my helmet.

"I was thinking about, but this black hair has really grown on me." She said sitting down.

"I like you either way." I said.

~POV change & time skip~

Maka's POV:

When we got home I decided that Soul and I would hang out and maybe I'd talk to him about having sex.

We pulled up to my house and I noticed that my papa's car was gone and when we entered no one was home, not even the puppies.

"Where is everybody?" Soul asked.

"Soul, come here papa left a note on the fridge." I said picking it up and reading it.

"What's it say?"

"They went to visit my grandparents."

"How far away do they live?"

"They live in California."

"So your dad left you here alone?"

"Yep."

"So, Maka what do you want to do?"

Soul walked into the kitchen a wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. It felt really and this what wanted.

"Makaaa?" he broke away from my neck.

"Ahh…what Soul?" I moaned he was still touching me.

"I want you right now." He started kissing my neck again and worked his way up, while he turned me around me to face him.

~POV change~

Normal POV:

Soul and Maka continued to make out with each other and things were starting to get serious. Soul was touching Maka in all sorts of places which she made of sounds of pleasure for. Soul picked Maka up and headed towards her room where he laid her down on the bed and started to strip her clothes.

"Ahh! Soul." Maka moaned when Soul licked her breast.

Soul could feel his shorts getting tighter around his area. Maka noticed that she was starting to get wet and she could feel Soul's bulge touching her womanhood. Maka being the girl she is gripped his manhood through is pants, Soul hissed when he felt this.

"Ahh! Maka it's not nice to tease me." Soul hissed.

"Then hurry up." Maka said.

Soul took of Maka's pants and he could see that she was really wet; Soul slid his shorts off and started playing with Maka's pussy.

"S-Soul…"

"Yes Maka?" he was eating her out.

"I need you"

"What do you need?" he bit down on her cilt. Which cause Maka to scream.

"Soooouulll!"

He did a couple more times and Maka had her first orgasm. Soul was actually prepared this time and pulled out a condom from his discarded pants and put it on.

"Maka this might hurt a little." He said kissing her on the lips starting a make out session, while they did this he stuck his manhood inside Maka's womanhood.

When Maka felt Soul inside her she hissed in pain, but it was muffled my Soul's lips. Soul was going slow inside Maka until she said the words.

"S-Soul. Harder, faster."

Being the cool guy he is Soul complied with what Maka said and pumped harder and faster.

Now this didn't last very long, because they both rode out their orgasms together when Soul made his final thrust.

"Maka that was really good." Soul said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I love you Soul." Maka said snuggling up to Soul.

"I love you too."

He turned out the light and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~Next morning~

Soul's POV:

The sun was hitting my face causing me to open my tired eyes. When I moved I noticed that Maka wasn't lying down next to me, instead I smelled bacon in the kitchen. I put on my boxer as well as the sweats and the t-shirt that Maka laid out for me. I walked out of Maka's room and went into the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around Maka, "Hey beautiful. How are you?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"Morning." She giggled and blushed.

The door bell rang.

"Will you get that? I'm trying to finish this breakfast."

"Of course." I said stealing a piece of bacon.

"Ugh Soul!"

"Love you too."

I walked to the door without looking through the peep hole. When I opened the door there standing right in front of me was an older version of Maka.

"Uh…Maka there's a lady at the door that looks just like you." I shouted to the kitchen.

Maka came to the door and I just now noticed what she was wearing she only had a big t-shirt on covering her panties.

"Mom?" Maka said running up to the woman giving her a hug.

Maka's mom?

~End~

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough. I've been busy with school and such. I get distracted easily and this 8****th**** grade dance is stressing me out, but ehh -_-. Hopefully you like this chapter and: OMFG MAKA'S MOM CAME! What are Soul and Maka gonna do? Her mom's obliviously gonna ask why Soul is with her. **

**Soul: I finally had sex with Maka. Cool.**

**Maka: That was fun.**

**Awesome: AHAHHAHAHA! You two are busted.**

**Dylan: My lemon finally!**

**Soul: Shit…Maka's mom is gonna wonder what I'm doing at your house.**

**Maka: we'll worry about it when it gets there.**

**Awesome: Sweet. I don't own Soul Eater or its characters, but if I did it would suck a monkey's ass. AHAHAHA I'M TO AWESOME FOR MY OWN AWESOMENESS!**


	7. This Means War!

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 7

Maka's POV:

I was hugging until my mama pulled away. I haven't seen her since I was 4 she left us because my papa was being stupid. I'm so glad she's here right now I miss her so much.

"Maka." I looked up at my mom.

"Mama what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see how you were, but seeing as how a young boy is here in your fathers' clothes and your only wearing a t-shirt I can tell you were in good hands. If you know what I mean."

I blushed looking at the ground. "Uh…yeah this is Soul m-my boyfriend."

"Hi Ms. Albarn." Soul said.

"Please call me Kami. I don't go by Albarn anymore. Speaking of which where is your papa Maka?"

"He and Amber went to California to visit grandma and grandpa."

"Amber?"

"Papa's new girlfriend."

"I see. I had to tell him something very important."

"He'll be back soon."

"I don't really have any time to wait; I have important business to attend to in Japan."

"So you're leaving again." I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm afraid so."

"Why can't you stay here? You left me with him for 12 years and I've missed don't leave again!"

"Maka I'm sorry, but it can't be helped it's my job."

"So your job is to stay away from your only child for 12 years?"

"Maka that's now what I meant and I forgot to tell you have a stepbrother he's 18."

"Stepbrother?"

"Here's his picture."

My mama showed me a picture of a boy with brown hair and had brown eyes, he was pretty cute.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"A month ago. I sent you invitation, but I'm pretty sure your dad got it first and probably didn't tell you about it. His name is Terry, that's what I wanted to talk to your father about. I was wondering if Terry could stay here."

I looked at her like she was out of her mind. Did she really just ask me that sure we had an extra room, but that didn't mean Terry could stay here.

"I heard name. What's going on?" A boy asked who was tall with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that looked like they could send you to another world.

"Oh Terry sweetie this is your stepsister Maka. Maka this is Terry, Terry this is Maka."

"She's cute. Who's the boy?"

"I'm her boyfriend Soul Evans." Soul said coldly.

"As in the famous musician family Evans?" Terry asked.

"The one and only."

"Well I can tell that you guys are going to get along. Terry has all his stuff and I'll be going. Bye Maka I love you and I'm sorry for everything!"

And just like that she left. I closed the door behind her and turned to Terry.

"Breakfast in the kitchen and your room is right next to mine. Just go down the hall and make a left, don't worry about the room that's right across from yours because you're not allowed in there." I said grabbing Soul's hand.

"Thanks." He said.

I led Soul back to my room and we laid down on the bed.

"So you never did tell me about your family." I said.

"I guess I'll tell you then."

Soul's POV:

"Well my family is a family of famous musicians from around the world; my dad currently is the president of Evans Music Corporation it was founded by my great grandfather after my great grandmother passed away. It actually wasn't very popular at first, but then my family worked very hard and we became known as the worldwide music family Evans. My parents had my older brother Wes and I, he plays the violin and I play the piano. Everyone always loved to hear Wes play the violin, but when it came to me everyone was disturbed because my music was always dark and eerie and no one could understand it. My grandma was the only that accepted me and my music she'd always say I was interesting and she was happy that I was here grandchild. My mom and dad always wanted me to be like Wes, but I always told them that we were two different people and I'd never be like him; they'd always get upset with me. One day I decided that I was through with it and I moved to Death City by myself in two bedroom apartment." I explained getting quiet.

Maka climbed on top of me and closed the space between our lips. Her kiss was full of passion and longing, I wrapped my arms her body and flipped her over that I was on top of her and we had make out session on her bed for the third time until he came in.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." Terry said.

"What do you want?" I asked breaking away from Maka.

"I just came to check on you kids. But I can see that you two are okay."

"Terry go away." Maka hissed.

"But I want to get to know my new sister."

"Maka maybe I should I go, I have to go to work today." I said getting up.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No my motorcycle is still out front so I'll just take that, I'm just gonna go change my clothes and go."

"Ok. Bye Soul."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

I changed my clothes and hopped on my motorcycle and went to my lonely apartment to get ready for my job at music store that belonged to my family. What a great day.

~Skip to Monday ~

Terry's POV:

Maka's dad came home on Sunday and was surprised to see me, but let me stay anyway knowing how busy Kami is with her job. I knew that Kami divorced Spirit because he was a womanizer; I guess you could say I was the same and right now I had my eyes on my stepsister Maka. I peeped in on her when she was in the shower and when she changed her clothes; it was rather easy because she always had music blasting from her speakers and she couldn't hear anything going on outside.

"Terry come here." Spirit said.

I got from my bed and walked into the living room where Spirit was.

"Yes?" I was annoyed.

"Can you take Maka to school she's running late?"

"I'd love to."

"No papa! I can just ride my skateboard I have time." Maka whined.

"Maka don't be stupid, I'd be happy to drive you."

"I'm not being stupid I'm just trying to protect myself."

"But we're going to the same school." I did puppy dog eyes and Maka's face softened.

"Fine. Just come on already."

We walked out the car and headed to my black Mustang that was in the driveway. We both got in the car and I started it and we made our way to school. The ride was rather quiet; I turned my head slightly to see that Maka had her skateboard with her.

"Why do you have your skateboard?" I asked.

"After school Kid and I are going to the skate park." She said looking out the window.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. It's just going to be Kid and my other friends."

"What kind of name is Kid?"

"His full name is Death the Kid, it's a family thing so none of really understand anyway we just call him Kid."

"Okay."

We pulled into the school parking lot and we both got out the car. When I got out I noticed that all the kids in the parking lot were looking at me and Maka, I smirked and everyone started to whisper. I looked over at Maka she had a slight blush on her face, but then someone started yelling.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY YOUR GOD AND HIS LOYAL SUBJECTS ARE TRYING TO SEE WHO IS OUTSHINING ME!" a boy with blue hair yelled.

"Black*Star stop yelling." A girl with a ponytail said.

"None of these people are symmetrical it makes me sick." Another boy with black hair and three stripes in their hair.

"Will you guys just chill out for a second?" a black kid said holding a girl's hand.

"I agree with Kilik it's too early for this." Soul said.

So Soul and I are going to the same school together this is just great. Being the person I am I went up to Maka and kissed her cheek when Soul was right in front of us.

"I'll see you later Maka." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed a deep red that made her look like a tomato.

Soul's POV:

Did Terry just kiss Maka's cheek _my _Maka? Hell no this dude has just declared war today and I'll win this war by any means necessary. I walked up to Maka and grabbed her waist making sure Terry was still standing there and I captured Maka's lips. I bit her lip and she opened her mouth I smirked into her kiss. I opened my eyes and noticed that most of the students were standing there and Terry was giving me a death glare.

Maka pulled away from me and smiled, I smiled back and hugged her. Terry was standing there like everyone else.

"She's mine and no one else's." I mouthed at him.

He smirked. "We'll see about that." He mouthed back and turned away and walked up the stairs.

I grabbed Maka's hand and led her up to the school with all our friends trailing behind us.

I had to prove that Maka was mine and no one could take her away from me. I lost her once, so I'm not letting her go a second time.

~End~

**A/N: The seventh chapter is finished. So with the whole stepbrother liking stepsister is from this manga I'm reading called Yoru Made Matenai except the roles are switched around anyway you have to read to understand. So look it up people. Jus tread this chapter and enjoy.**

**Soul: THIS MEANS WAR!**

**Terry: BRING IT EVANS!**

**Maka: Guys calm down. Awesome? *looks awesome to find she's eating pizza* Your eating pizza at a time like this.**

**Awesome: I was hungry and chill out, I got this!**

**Maka: Sure.**

**Black*Star: Your God gets to do the disclaimer. Awesome doesn't Soul Eater or its characters.**

**Awesome: hmph TT3TT **


	8. Brownies Man

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 8

Soul's POV:

I've been keeping my eye on Maka ever since Terry kissed her in the parking lot. Maka wasn't going to belong to anyone else as long as she's mine and I'm hers, I don't know what Terry was trying to do to Maka and he wasn't going to win.

"Hey Maka, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well guys this meeting of anime club is officially over." She said standing up and intertwining our hands.

"To the skate park?"

"Of course."

We started making our way to the parking lot when you wouldn't believe who showed up.

"Maka!" Terry screamed.

"What?"

"Spirit needs us to come home. He has something to do with Amber and he doesn't want to leave the puppies alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Maka. I could always come over and help you watch them." I said.

"No Spirit said no visitors."

"Uh, fine. Bye Soul I'll see you tomorrow text me or something." She said kissing me.

"Alright. Bye love you."

"Love you too."

I watched her walk away with Terry until they were out of sight. Maybe I'll just go chill out at the park or something or go to GameStop and buy a new game. Yeah I'll go with the park choice.

~change POV~

Terry's POV:

I was walking with Maka to my car because I told her that Spirit didn't want to leave the puppies alone by themselves. I'm glad she fell for it though.

"Maka was your hair naturally black?" I asked.

"No it was actually dirty blonde before I dyed it fully black, but I think I'm going to go back to being blonde and keep my black highlights." She answered.

"I'd like to see you with blonde hair."

"Here" she showed me picture that had her when she had blonde hair and black highlights, but what made me sick was that Soul was in the picture kissing her cheek.

Instead of saying anything I just got in the car and unlocked the door for Maka. I turned on the radio and turned it up all the way while zooming on the road towards the house; I was excited because today I'm going to Maka mine. I already have it planned and Soul will have a front row view of the whole thing while I video tape it.

~pov change~

Maka's POV:

When Terry and I got home and I went straight to my room to check on the pups that were to my luck sleeping on my bed. I decided to play a few video games before I started my homework; I was interrupted from playing when Terry knocked on my door.

Frustrated I got up and went to the door, "What do you want?"

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Brownies."

"You made brownies?"

"Well I made them last night, but I hadn't any of them yet. I wanted to share them with you."  
"Sure brownies sound good right now."

Terry and I walked out of my room to the kitchen to enjoy some delicious brownies.

~End~

**A/N: Well that was the shortest chapter. There's something special in those brownies you can go vote on the poll :D Anyhow those brownies don't trust them.**

**Soul: I want brownies.**

**Terry: You don't get brownies Evan.**

**Soul: Screw you.**

**Maka: Shut up both of you.**

**Awesome: Whoa chill OC and Soul Eater characters. Chill I got this. :D I don't own Soul Eater. **


	9. So Close!

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 9

Normal POV:

Terry led Maka to the kitchen where there was a plate of brownies was sitting on the table. Maka took a seat and started some of the brownies.

"Do you want some Terry?" Maka asked.

"No I'm good and Maka you have some chocolate on your cheek." Terry said bending down and licking her cheek.

Maka started blushing right away, "w-what are y-y-you doing? I have a boyfriend."

"I was just getting the chocolate off of you chill out."

"Well I'd appreciate if you didn't do that to me, it makes me uncomfortable."

Maka started to feel tired and she yawned. "Terry I'm really tired, carry me to my room?"

"Of course, I'd love to carry you." Terry picked Maka bridal style and laid her down on her bed.

Terry's POV:

I laid Maka down on her bed and watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful; Soul didn't deserve someone as cute as Maka, but I do. I bent down and kissed Maka on the lips, she smelled like chocolate and mints.

I reached my hand under her shirt and started kneading her breasts. As I was doing that she moaned a little, but it wasn't my name it was Soul's name. I pulled down her skirt and noticed how wet she was through her underwear; she must be very horny if she's already wet. I two of my fingers in her already wet vagina and she arched her back into my fingers. This made me smile, those sleeping pills really did help glad I put them in the brownies. I continued fingering her and sucking on her breasts, Maka kept arching her back into my fingers until she came.

Her eyes shot open and her lips immediately clung to my neck leaving kisses and she was heading south.

"Terry" she moaned.

"Yeah Maka?" I asked capturing her lips.

"Don't stop."

"I would never."

So in those brownies Maka ate contained sleeping pills and a little bit of alcohol. She must not of a high alcohol tolerance if she's doing this with me not that I'm complaining I'm just saying. As I was pumping my fingers she started shaking and then she came onto my fingers. She brought her lips to my neck and just I was about to bang her the doorbell rang.

"Dammit. Stay here Maka." I growled.

She nodded her head and I got up and zipped up my pants, pulled my shirt over my head and went to the front door. I opened the door to see Soul standing there. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to see Maka, she left her notebook at school." He said.

"You can't see her she's asleep right now."

"So, I just want to drop this off in her room."

I heard a door open and few steps. I turned around to see Maka with her shirt slightly unbuttoned and her skirt was still off.

"Soul!" she screamed running into his arms and kissing him.

"Maka why are half naked?"

"I don't know. It was to hot in my room."

"Anyway I just came to return your notebook."

He's really dense, he doesn't suspect a thing.

"Come on Soul you can come with me to my room." Maka dragged Soul with her to her room so they could 'talk'.

I sighed and walked to my room, so much for having fun times with my stepsister.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Well another short chapter. This actually my most popular story. Here's a list of my stories popularity: Maka's Changed and Soul's New, Mafia Rivals, Future Years, and Black*Star and Maka's Date. Whoray updating is fun! :D until next time.**

**Terry: I was so close.**

**Soul: D:**

**Maka: I'm so ashamed.**

**Awesome: You should be. :D I don't own Soul Eater. **


	10. Babysitting

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 10

~the next day~

Soul's POV:

I've been asking Maka what happened between her and Terry, she kept telling me she didn't remember what happened and every time she'd ask Terry he would tell her nothing.

"Soul you aren't listening to your God? How rude." Black*Star complained.

"Sorry man, I have a lot on my mind at the moment." I said pressing down a key on my keyboard.

"About Maka and how you found her?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. How does she not remember anything?"

"Maybe Terry did something to her."

"You may be right. Well lets get started on these songs for the school concert."

"YAHOO!"

~after band practice~

I was riding home when I saw Terry with a girl, I smirked to myself that means if Terry's not home than Maka's home by herself. I made a quick U-turn and headed towards Maka's house, but I stopped at Blair's to see how she was doing.

I got off my bike and walked towards Blair's house. I ringed the doorbell and I heard some voices before the door opened revealing Blair and a baby in her hands.

"Soul!" she exclaimed hugging me.

"Hey Blair how's it going?" I asked

"Good come on in. I've missed you're company."

"I've missed your hugs. Hey Chase."

Chase is the guy that got Blair pregnant and he lives with Blair and her parents who are never home at all. I think her dad's a pimp and her mom's owns the gentlemen's club Chupa Cabra's I'm surprised their together. Chase has a job at some fancy restaurant or whatever.

"So how've things been with you and Maka?"

"Things are good, her step brother Terry is an issue though."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been trying to take Maka away from me."

"I think Juliet wants you to hold her. Also Maka loves you too much to let you go."

I took Juliet from Blair's arm and let her play with my headband, "yeah you're right and I love Maka too much to let anything happen to her too."

The doorbell rang all of a sudden. "Blair the babysitter's here."

"Babysitter?"

"Yeah, Chase and I are going out." She got up from the table and greeted the babysitter.

"Soul what're you doing her?"

I turned around to see Maka standing right next to Blair.

"M-Maka I came to see how Blair was doing before I stopped by your house and all." I said carefully rising up since I had Juliet in my arms.

"Do you want to help me take care of Juliet?"

"If that's okay with Blair."

"Of course it's okay." She came towards me and whispered in my ear taking Juliet, "you and Maka can also use my parents bedroom just incase you two feel a little horny after Juliet goes to bed."

I started blushing. "Thanks Blair."

"No problem."

"Well Maka we're going to go now, I'll see you later. Come on Chase."

They both left and it was Maka, Juliet, and I.

Maka's POV:

Soul set Juliet in her playpen while we just sat on the couch and started watching X-Men: First Class for absolutely no reason only because it was appropriate to watch in front of Juliet.

"So you babysit for Blair?" Soul asked.

"That's where I get my money from." I answered paying attention to the movie, but he kept distraction me by kissing me on my neck.

For crying out loud there's a child right there who now is asleep.

"Soul stop." I moaned. He didn't stop though he just kept going.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm trying to watch the movie. Ahh." I also was trying not to be loud, so we didn't wake up Juliet, "there's a baby sleeping in here."

"Come on Maka."

"S-Soul p-p-please."

He grabbed my waist and sat me on his lap.

Normal POV:

Soul and Maka continued making out on the couch being careful not wake up wake up the sleeping Juliet. Soul broke away from Maka to pick her up and head to Blair's parents room. Attaching their lips once again he laid her down on the bed and started to undress Maka.

"W-wait we can't do this I'm babysitting." Maka panted.

"It's ok Blair said we could use this room." Soul said taking off his shirt.

"Of course she did."

"Maka I love you."

"I love you too Soul."

Before they could go any farther Juliet started crying, Maka pushed Soul off of her and put her shirt back on and walked out to go see what was wrong. Soul just laid on the bed and cursed silently to no one, until Maka came back with Juliet in her arms. The baby that had ruined his fun time with Maka was innocently drinking from her bottle.

"Damn baby." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Maka asked.

"Nothing." Soul quickly answered putting his shirt back on over his head.

"When I get older and I'm married I want to have children."

'We can have children together' thought Soul.

Terry's POV:

I got home and it was rather quiet except for Spirit who was drowning himself in alcohol to forget about Amber who dumped him, because he was seen walking out of Chupa Cabra to many times. But the thing that worried me the most was that I didn't hear Maka at all I went to her room and saw a sticky not on her door that read: I went to go babysit at Blair's be back at 10. Don't go in my room that means you Terry.

Love, Maka.

So went to go babysit, what am I supposed to do now? If Maka's not here that means I have no entertainment until 10. I'll just go visit Maka at Blair's house. I walked out the house and walked down the street to Blair's house.

When I got there I saw Soul's motorcycle out front which upset me. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard some shuffling inside and then the door opened revealing Maka holding a sleeping baby girl.

"Terry what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here, because you're not at home." I said stepping inside.

"Maka how's at the door?" Soul asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"Evans."

"Terry nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Terry you need to leave I'm babysitting."

"Then why is he here?"

"Blair said Soul could help me-"

"Help you what? Entertain you or to pleasure you sex desires?" I was getting angry.

"I don't see why you care Maka's my girlfriend and you're her stepbrother."

"Shut up Soul! You don't understand anything."

"I understand that you're in love with your Maka even though she's just stepsister!"

"Both of you shut up! There's a sleeping baby in the room!" Maka hissed. "Terry go home."

"But Maka."

"Go home we'll talk about this when I get home."

"Fine." I said walking out the door slamming it behind me.

Just my luck it started to rain and I had to run home. I will do all it takes to split Maka and Soul up.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Well there it is. Maka's Changed and Soul's New is no longer my most popular story Mafia Rivals is beating it by one review, so come on Maka's Changed and Soul's New fans bring in those reviews! I really appreciate all of you guys and your reviews so keep them coming.**

**Soul: Not cool.**

**Maka: I hate Terry.**

**Awesome: Don't be hatin' on my OC!**

**Soul: Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters.**

**Maka: Review!**

**Dylan: I love this story!**


	11. Terry's Car and the Janitor's Closet?

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 11

~a couple days before the school concert~

Soul's POV:

"Forget it!" Maka yelled turning and walking away from me.

"Maka honestly what do you want me to do?" I asked grabbing her wrist.

"I want you stop letting those girls get all over you."

"I can't help that they tackle me all the time. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop letting them touch you, when we're still together."

"Maka I'm sorry I won't let it happen again. Just don't be mad at me anymore."

I gave her a hug and kissed her lips, "Maka I love you and I wouldn't ruin our relationship."

"I love you too Soul, but next time you let some random fangirl kiss you you'll be Maka Chopped until you have no more blood in your brain."

"Violent aren't we Albarn."

Maka turned around to see Ox Ford, her rival even though he graduated last year he's older than us.

"Ox what are you doing here?" she asked giving him a hug.

"I came to pick up my precious Kim."

Kim she was something else I'll tell you that she had short pink hair and wore a school girl outfit. Her and Ox have been going out since she was a freshmen and he was a sophomore they've been together forever. I think Harvar told me Ox was going to ask Kim to marry him when she was a senior.

"Ox Ford!" Kim yelled.

"Yes my dear Kim?" he asked.

She slapped him in the face, "Why didn't you come last night?"

"Maka let's go." I whispered.

She nodded and we backed away slowly away from the arguing couple. After we got around the corner we bursted into a fit of laughter, Maka led me to Terry's car and we sat in the backseat of it. Making sure no one would catch us in the farthest part of the parking lot we started making out.

Terry had let Maka drive his car when he was sick was beyond me, I'm not complaining though considering the fact Maka was moaning my name as my kisses advanced lower down her body then I was fine. We about to start undressing when the blue haired monkey interrupted us.

"Soul you can have sex with your girlfriend later, but Kid and I need you!" Black*Star yelled.

I broke away from Maka and she whimpered, "can't it wait until I'm finished?"

"No it can't! This is about the school concert, so get up dumbass!"

"Fine! Maka can we finish this later? Say my apartment?"

"Soul I love you, wherever you want to make love is okay with me." She kissed my cheek and we climbed out of the back seat.

"Finally! How many times can you two suck face and not get tired?"

"You and Tsubaki don't suck face anymore."

"We'd rather do our love making where no can hear us."

"Soul and I don't do it in public."

"Sure like the janitor's closet incident? Everyone could hear you especially when the hallways were clear and Maka screamed your name."

"That was a one time thing in the janitor's closet. Besides it's not my fault that the bell rang early."

"Are you kidding everyone could hear Spirit yelling at you guys in the office."

"My papa should just mind his own business."

We started laughing until we got to the cafeteria where everyone was setting up for the school concert, streamers on the ceiling, and banners that read: Shibusen Academy Concert. I honestly didn't understand why had benefit concerts for school we're rich enough especially with all the rich kids that went here.

"Look it Soul Eater Evans!" someone exclaimed.

Before I knew it a crowd of girls was around me and blocking my view from Maka, I saw outside of the crowd walking away.

"Maka!" I yelled.

She turned around and looked at me with a hate in her eyes, until she saw Jared she smiled.

Maka's POV:

Stupid Soul and his fangirls, I heard him scream my name and I gave him mean look.

"Hey Maka." I turned to see Jared.

My face expression quickly changed, "hey Jared how's it going?"

"Great I was about to go to work. Do you maybe want to come, my boss really likes you."

"I would want to, but I'm still in trouble with my papa for skipping school a couple days."

"It's cool, I guess I'll see you later."

"Jared do you want to come over tonight for my classic video game night?"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do afterwards."

"Awesome."

We hugged and then he walked away, I turned around to see Soul still getting ambushed by girls. I love Soul, but his fangirls get on my nerves. Soul isn't all that great.

"Maka!" Liz yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you still singing for the concert?"

"Of course, I promised remember?"

"What song are you singing?"

"Lines by Lucy Rose and Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore."

"Never heard of them. Are they good songs?"

"Of course, I wouldn't sing them if they weren't."

"Maka can sing?" Patty asked.

"Of course I can, it's my second favorite thing to do. Are you guys still coming over for classic video game night?"

"Of course Maka 8 o'clock on the dot."

"THE AWESOME BLACK*STAR SHALL BE THERE AND BLESS YOU ALL WITH MY GODLY PRESENCE!" the blued haired monkey yelled.

"Hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Jared to come."

"Who's Jared."

"My GameStop pal."

"He's cute."

"Liz." Kilik snapped.

"What he is, that doesn't mean I like him that way."

We all started laughing and finally Soul joined our group, I rolled my eyes and walked.

"Maka stop being jealous." He said grabbing my wrist.

"Me jealous? I would never be jealous girls prettier all over my boyfriend." I had to bite my lip to fight a sob.

"Maka I could care less about those girls their not prettier than you, you're beautiful."

I felt a tear slid down my face and he kissed it.

"Don't cry Maka, you're too beautiful to ruin your face with tears."

He brought face to mine and kissed my lips.

"Get a room you two!" Black*Star yelled.

"Are you up for the janitor's closet?" I whispered.

"Only if you are."

We laughed and walked out of the cafeteria.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Everyone the eleventh chapter of Maka's Changed and Soul's New! Whoray! Anyway I would like to inform you that'll be out of town until Monday, therefore I won't be updated late Thursday-Monday. Instead of updating all of my stories I'll just update Maka's Changed and Soul's New along with Mafia Rivals since they're my most popular stories. Should I write a sequel for Maka's Changed and Soul's New after it's over? Vote on the poll.**

**Soul: She's so beautiful.**

**Maka: In Terry's car?**

**Awesome: Yup and the janitor's closet!**

**Liz: Gross. Disclaimer: Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters!**


	12. School Concert and a sexy Maka

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 12

~day of the school concert~

Soul's POV:

"Everyone welcome to Shibusen Academy concert!" Mayor Death exclaimed, "we now have a performance from our own Maka Albarn!"

Maka came on the stage after Mayor Death walked off. She looked so beautiful her hair was down, she was wearing Batman t-shirt, white jeans, and black vans.

"Yeah Maka!" Patty screamed.

"Papa loves you Maka!" Spirit yelled.

I laughed a little the music started to play.

_If you can't see through it all _

_If you can't see that I'm here _

_Did the moment pass you by _

_Are the words there out to try _

_Cause you were what i thought you thought I knew _

_I followed you so fast _

_Made me run and then I learned that taking time will make us last_

She sang so beautiful.

_Tell me if you love someone _

_she tells you how to life your life _

_looking for something more _

_Don't wanna be nobody else _

_and you let them know that _

_It's not you _

_you're not afraid _

_Lines around your eyes will disappear_

_If you don't know where you go _

_If you won't leave til it's done _

_Tell me if there can't be won _

_I don't know where we should run _

_Watch and hear the noise it makes you smile _

_but it will make you burned _

_We're all rushing in around _

_let's make it work and see what we have learned_

This song fit her perfectly.

_Tell me if you love someone _

_she told you how to life your life _

_looking for something more _

_Don't wanna be nobody else _

_and you let them know that _

_It's not you _

_you're not afraid _

_Lines around your eyes will disappear _

_All of this falls down _

_All of this falls down_

_Words that will fall out _

_faster than your running oh _

_and I heard that _

_Did you let them go to waste _

_The words they will fall out _

_Faster than your running oh _

_and I heard that _

_Did you let them _

_Tell me if you love someone _

_Do you love them all_

This song made everyone in the crowd sway to the beat.

_She tells you how to live your life _

_Looking for something more _

_Don't wanna be nobody else _

_And you let them know that _

_It's not you _

_You're not afraid _

_Lines around your eyes will disappear_

The music stopped and everyone stood up and cheered. Maka flashed her smile, bowed, and walked off stage Mayor Death came back on stage.

"Another cheer for Maka Albarn everyone!" everyone clapped again for her, "don't worry everyone she'll be coming back on stage later. Now on with other performances."

The orchestra, band, choir, and dance team preformed before it was our turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce the Death Kids!"

You could hear all of the girls screaming.

I started playing the piano.

_Save up all the days _

_Just routine malaise_

_Just like yesterday _

_I told you I would stay_

_Would you always _

_Maybe sometimes_

_Make it easy? _

_Take your time _

We're doing good so far.

_Think of all the ways_

_Momentary phase_

_Just like yesterday _

_I told you I would stay_

_Every time you try_

_Quarter half the mile_

_Just like yesterday_

_I told you I would stay_

A couple of girls were screaming.

_Would you always _

_Maybe sometimes_

_Make it easy? _

_Take your time _

_Would you always _

_Maybe sometimes_

_Make it easy? _

_Take your time _

_Always, sometimes_

_Easy, time _

Everyone got up started cheering as we just played the instruments. We finished and everyone stood and cheered.

"Thank you everyone your God is pleased with your cheering!" Black*Star yelled.

We walked off and the curtain closed.

"Well that was amazing now my little boys' girlfriend and her sister Liz and Patty Thompson preforming." Mayor Death said.

The walked on stage wearing all black. The music it sounded like a carnival gone wrong.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_

_Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_

_But no one keeps a secret_

_No one keeps a secret_

It sounded like a song from this show Maka made me watch Pretty Little Liars I think it was called.

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains, become a living hell_

_Because everybody tells_

_Everybody tells_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

It was pretty interesting for them to sing since their sisters.

_Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy_

_Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?_

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_**Allison?**_

_**Yes, Catherine?**_

_**I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone.**_

_**I promise.**_

_**Do you swear on your life?**_

_**I swear on my life.**_

A screen in the background slid down from behind them and it was people dancing in the background in old fashioned dresses and a girl was watching one girl closely.

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_(X3)_

The girl lured the girl in forest and pulled out a knife.

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead _

I was kind of shocked how the girl just stabbed him like that.

"Interesting song you two. Now please welcome back Maka Albarn and Shibusen choir!"

Maka: _Italics_

Choir: **Bold**

Everyone: _**Italics Bold**_

When Maka walked out you could hear couple whistles from boys including me. Maka was a black that stopped at mid-thigh it was ripped and some boots that went passed her ankles only a little.

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

_I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back_

_Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that_

_Making my own road out of gravel and some wine_

_And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line_

_**Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I**_

_**Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I**_

This was different from my Maka.

_I'm a bad woman to keep_

_Make me mad, I'm not here to please_

_Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I wasn't born a beauty queen but I'm okay with that_

_Maybe radio won't mind if I sing a little flat_

_I wear my boots to bed, hang a cross up on the wall_

_To save me from a shallow grave that wants to take us all_

_**Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I**_

_**Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I**_

This was a sexy Maka.

_I'm a bad woman to keep_

_Make me mad, I'm not here to please_

_Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I'm a black sheep_

A really sexy Maka.

_I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back_

_Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that_

_Making my own road out of gravel and some wine_

_And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line_

_I'm a bad woman to keep_

_Make me mad, I'm not here to please_

_Paint me in a corner but my color comes back_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

A certain blonde girl is getting laid tonight.

_**Once you go black, you never go back**_

_**Once you go black, you never go back**_

_**Once you go black, you never go back**_

_**Once you go black, you never go back **_

The song ended and everyone cheered, Maka and the whole choir bowed their heads. Mayor Death walked back on stage and gave Maka a hug.

"Well everyone that's it for our Shibusen Academy concert we raised $8,000 dollars that's going to help our music program!"

"Exactly symmetrical!" Kid yelled.

"Good night everyone!"

Maka down from the steps and everyone congratulated her some guys were admiring her dress while girls were admiring her make-up and hair.

"Soul." She came to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey sexy you can sing." I smirked kissing her.

"Thank you my good man you can sing too. All your fan girls were screaming for you."

We laughed and everyone else came up to us.

"Liz, Patty that song you sang was creepy." Tsubaki said.

"Hahaha sis picked it out The Pierces are here favorite group." Patty said hugging Kid.

"Babe you did well on the violin." Black*Star said kissing Tsubaki cheek.

"You guys are still coming to my house for the sleep over correct?" Kid asked.

"Of course Kid." Maka said.

"Excuse me are you Maka Albarn." A man asked.

"Yes I am. Can I help you?"

"You can help me I'm Sharon Rogers and I'm with a music company Evans Music corp. and I was wondering if you would like to be signed."

I stopped my family wants her?

"Thanks and I'll think about it."

"Of course here's my card if you change your mind."

She smiled and walked away. The girls started screaming while I stood there like a rock. Maka can't go she just can't.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: So this story has two more chapters then it's finished. If you want a sequel go vote on the poll that is on my profile! So the songs I really liked I don't own them. Secret by The Pierces, Lines by Lucy Rose, Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore, and Two Weeks by Grizzly Bears. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Maka: Someone wants to sign me Soul!**

**Soul: Great.**

**Maka: Are you upset because it's your family?**

**Soul: Not at all.**

**Awesome: Someone's lying to their girlfriend.**

**Dylan: I think Maka should do it and I dyed my hair pink!**

**Awesome: What the hell woman! And where did you come from?**

**Dylan: I'm always here.**

**Awesome: Right…we still have to put those stripes in my hair!**

**Dylan: Right! Review everyone me and my pink hair command you to!**

**Maka: Do as she says!**

**Soul: Or I'll eat your soul. **


	13. TMI!

Maka's Changed and Soul's New 13

Soul's POV:

Everyone was at Kid's house messing around. We were looking for Liz and Kilik until we found them in Liz's room sexing it up, I was currently eating strawberries and cream with Maka (A/N: My friends voice popped in my head talking about strawberries and cream.)

"Soul are you listening?" Maka asked wiping whip cream on my nose.

"What were you saying?" I asked wiping it off.

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie or go upstairs?"

"Let's go upstairs."

I grabbed the bowl of strawberries and Maka grabbed the container of whip cream and we left. We heard snickering in from the living room when we left. We made it up to our room and she crashed on the bed.

"What's wrong superstar?" I asked.

"Do you think I should say yes to that man?" she asked.

"Well that all depends do you want to be a famous singer and have everyone in your business?"

"Beside the everyone in my business yes."

I sighed, "if it's what you want to do. Then I can't stop you."

She rubbed my cheek, "Soul I know you don't want me to do this, but you have to trust me. Okay?"

I smiled, "Maka I love you and I'm willing to follow you anywhere you want to go."

She kissed me. She tasted like strawberries and cream, suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"What was that for?"

"I knew what you were thinking. I'm going to bed."

She crawled under the covers, "come one Maka I was just kidding."

"Good night Soul."

"You're no fun."

"I'll remember that next time you feel horny."

"Come on Maka!"

She just huffed and went to sleep. Me and my big mouth.

~next day~

I woke up to the smell of bacon, I looked up to see Maka still asleep so she wasn't cooking. I slid out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Kid what are you doing up so early?" I asked still sleepy.

"It's only 11:30, I'm cooking breakfast for everyone for doing a good job yesterday." He said flipping a pancake.

"You know Maka wants to call that producer guy."

"Are you going to let her?"

"It's her life, I can't do anything about it."

"You'll miss her won't you?"

"Of course I will. What if she forgets about me and the times we shared in her bed, in my bed, the janitor's closet, Terry's car, and here?"

"Too much information and I doubt she'll forget about you she loves you too much."

"You always know how to make me feel better Kid."

"Don't go gay on me, I'm not Black*Star."

"That was a onetime thing. And you promised to never bring up again!" (A/N: To understand you have to watch the episode where everyone first meets Kid and Soul and Black*Star fight him)

"I'm sorry man, it was just so funny."

"Fuck you."

I walked back upstairs and buried myself in the blankets. I'll just deal with this Maka thing later.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: That's another short chapter for all of you. Guys guess what! I'm going to write my very first Naruto fanfic! It's going to be a pairing of Sasuke and Sakura! So be looking out for that and other news Mafia Rivals is beating Maka's Changed and Soul's New by three reviews! Vote on my poll if you want a sequel to this story. By the way this was the last chapter of this story. So vote if you want a sequel.**

**Maka: Vote for a sequel guys!**

**Soul: Yeah vote.**

**Black*Star: Vote for my godliness!**

**Tsubaki: Vote please**

**Kid: Vote for the sake of symmetry**

**Liz: Come on vote for a sequel.**

**Patty: Vote for a fucking sequel you dudes! Or I'll kill you!**

**Awesome: What they all said besides Patty. I'm not going to kill you if you don't vote, but I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
